Beautiful Dreamer
by Snow Whitex Prince Charming
Summary: Fantine has two daughters. One a simple minded blonde, the other a fiery brunette with a revoluntionary's soul. Enjolras/OC Marius/ Cosette
1. Chapter 1

_Montreuil-sur-Mer, 1823._

Three horses rode down a long muddy road on a flat plain towards the walled town of Montreuil-sur-Mer. Montreuil sat on an estuary leading out to the sea. Ships sat in low tide on the mud of the estuary along the dockside of the town could be seen, and red brick factory buildings. The horse riders: Inspector Javert, flanked by two policemen. As the riders entered the walled town the poor clustered around the gates destitute and sick people clambering to get in. Inspector Javert looked round at the factory buildings, the boats in the harbor, the poor clamoring behind him, and rode on.

Heavy carts waited to be loaded with wooden crates of goods. Workmen carried the crates out of the factory as the foreman strode in through the doors, gesturing to a cart driver, who was taking a quick rest on a crate. The foreman passed men packing boxes on tables and loading boxes onto crates. He passed through a door under a first floor office. The long workspace was full of tables at which conservatively dressed women were working, making jewelry out of shellac, a black resin that looked like jet. An impressive sight: obviously a very successful business. A wooden staircase climbed one wall to a glass-windowed business office. The figure of a man within.

"At the end of the day you get nothing for nothing! Sitting flat on your bum doesn't buy any bread!" The foreman muttered

"There are children back at home – and the children have got to be fed. And you're lucky to be in a job-" the Foreman had stopped beside Fantine, a pretty young woman. As he leaned over to whisper in her ear Fantine, surprised, pricked her finger with her needle.

"And in a bed! And we're counting our blessings!" The Foreman continued his rounds, encouraging the women to speed up their work.

"At the end of the day just be glad to be working for a master who cares for the lives of the poor. He's a riddle. He's no fool... he's the answer to anyone's prayer and he paid for the brand new school, it's no wonder they made him the mayor! Bless the man who leads the way! At the end of the day!" They got on with their tasks, all glancing up at the boss in the office above. The Foreman returned to Fantine, trying to help her.

"Have you seen how the foreman is fuming today with his terrible breath and his wandering hands? It's because little Fantine won't give him his way. Take a look at his trousers; you'll see where he stands! And the boss, he never knows that the foreman is always on heat. If Fantine doesn't look out, watch how she goes, she'll be out on the street!" The Foreman rang a bell, announcing the end of the workday. The women started to take off their overalls and pack up their tools for the day.

"At the end of the day it's another day over with enough in your pocket to last for a week pay the landlord, pay the shop keep on working as long as you're able. Keep on working till you drop or it's back to the crumbs off the table well, you've got to pay your way, at the end of the day!" The women queued up to be paid by the Foreman at the door. Fantine had taken out a letter. The main factory woman snatched the letter away from her.

"And what have we here, little innocent sister?" The letter was passed surreptitiously down the line of women workers.

"Come on, Fantine, let's have all the news.

'Dear Fantine, you must send us more money,

Your children need a doctor, there's no time to lose.'"

"Give that letter to me it is none of your business." Fantine said snatching back the letter

"With a husband at home and a bit on the side! Is there anyone here who can swear before God she has nothing to fear? She has nothing to hide?" The main factory woman started to take Fantine's letter over to the Foreman. Fantine tried to get the letter back. The women scuffled. The owner entered the factory floor.

"What is this fighting all about?" He cried

"Will someone tear these two apart? This is a factory, not a circus. Now come on, ladies, settle down. I run a business of repute." The man, Jean Valjean, said suddenly Valjean saw Javert appear on the first floor balcony of his office. His world dropped away.

"Deal with this, Foreman. Be as patient as you can." He walked back to the stairs up to his office. On the factory floor

"Now someone say how this began!" The factory women all turned on Fantine.

"At the end of the day she's the one who began it! There's some kids that she's hiding in some little town. There's a man she has to pay you can guess how she picks up the extra. You can bet she's earning her keep sleeping around! And the boss wouldn't like it."

"Yes, it's true there are children and the children are my daughters, and their father abandoned us, leaving us flat. Now they live with an innkeeper man and his wife and I pay for the children, what's the matter with that?" Fantine continued to defend herself to the Foreman, as the women went on.

"At the end of the day she'll be nothing but trouble and there's trouble for all when there's trouble for one! While we're earning our daily bread she's the one with her hands in the butter, you must send the slut away! Or we're all going to end in the gutter and it's us who'll have to pay at the end of the day!" The Foreman pulled Fantine away.

"I might have known the bitch could bite! I might have known the cat had claws! I might have guessed your little secret! Ah yes, the virtuous Fantine, who keeps herself so pure and clean, you'd be the cause, I had no doubt. Of any trouble here about. You play a virgin in the light, but need no urging in the night!" Fantine slapped the man

"She's been laughing at you while she's having her men! She'll be nothing but trouble again and again! You must sack her today! Sack the girl today!"

"Right, my girl! On your way!" Below, Fantine turned and called to Valjean in his office above with a pitiful cry.

"M'sieur Mayor, help me! I have a child!" Valjean heard the cry, but had other concerns. He turned round to face Javert. Javert stared at him. On the factory floor below, the Foreman hustled Fantine out, as she struggled against him.

* * *

Javert bowed.

"I introduce myself, Inspector of Police. I've come to take the watch I'm here to keep the peace. Please know me as Javert. I'm here at your command, with honor due to each with justice in our hands, no man's beyond our reach. Let all beware."

"Welcome, sir come guard our laws I'm sure we're here in common cause." Valjean said Javert turned to look through the high window onto the men's factory floor below. The last men were leaving for the day.

"You've done the city proud, you've raised their banner high. You manufacture gems that anyone can buy your people thrive." Valjean showed some demonstration samples of their work.

"The dignity of toil to stay alive." Javert was puzzled. He was sure he recognized the man, but from where?

"It seems to me we may have met." Valjean threw him a sharp glance.

"Your face is not a face I would forget." A crash from outside in the yard followed by shouts sounded Valjean and Javert hurried out across the factory yard and down the muddy track beyond to discover - A heavily laden cart had toppled onto the cart driver. The cart driver and the Foreman were trying to lift the cart off the crushed man, but it was too heavy, and the ground was too soft. The man screamed as the cart slowly sank in the mud. Valjean, Javert and Javert's assistant all hurried to help, but they could not get a proper purchase in the spongy ground. All the time the cart was sinking further, pushing the man deeper into the mud that would soon bury him. Then Valjean saw a way. At one end the wheels of the cart had stopped sinking - the ground was harder here. He threw himself under the cart at this higher end, and braced himself to lift it from beneath.

"Get back! It may fall!" He cried

"No, Monsieur le Mayor!" Cried his Forman

"It'll kill you as well!" Roared the crowd Javert stood back and looked on. As he looked, a memory stirred within him. The man's posture beneath the cart was exactly the same as a convict he had known beneath a fallen mast. The same crouching power. The same almost-suicidal determination. Valjean saw Javert looking at him, and knew exactly what he was thinking. For a moment he hesitated. Then he heard the man's choking scream as the mud gagged his mouth. He strained every muscle, and slowly one end of the cart began to rise. As soon as it cleared the crushed and gasping man, the others pulled him clear. Valjean let the cart down again, and climbed out. As he brushed himself down he found Javert staring at him.

"Can this be true? I don't believe what I see! A man your age to be as strong as you are! A memory stirs... You make me think of a man from years ago a man who broke his parole... he disappeared." He shook his head, realizing how absurd his suspicions were.

"Forgive me, sir. I would not dare-"

"Say what you must. Don't leave it there." Valjean held Javert's gaze, challenging him to say more. He was not yet confident enough to continue. Valjean went to help the man.

"Let me help you up." The man groaned as he rose.

"Monsieur le Mayor, you come from God! You are a saint!"

"No more cart driving for you!" Was Valjean's response. Javert stared. He could not rid himself of his suspicion.

"Monsieur le Mayor." He drew himself up and gave a bow. As he walked away, he discussed something with his assistant.

_**Please Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile Fantine made her way to the harbor wall. Beggars sheltered in the tunnels under the red brick buildings. Wondering how she would provide for her children now. Fantine made her way down wet slimy steps. That led to an alleyway that ran down to the harbor and three ships lying on the mud at low tide. At the far end, the largest was the rotting hulk of a vast old warship. A single whore sat in a doorway.

"Excuse me, is this where the Pawn brokers is?" Fantine asked

"It's just there." The whore said pointing

"Thank you." Drunken sailors spilled out into the alleyway below. The first sailor was trying to find the whorehouse.

"I smell women!" He laughed

"Smell 'em in the air! Think I'll drop my anchor in that harbor over there!" They spotted Fantine, mistaking her for a whore. Fantine pressed on down the steps, trying to ignore the sailors.

"Lovely ladies!" Another sailor chuckled

"Love 'em till your broke! Seven months at sea can make you hungry for a poke!" The sailors then saw whores start to appear from the shadows of warehouse doorways.

"Even stokers need a little stoke!" Said a third sailor. A man with no legs, reacted to the sailors, and cranked up an organ grinder and from doorways and overhead windows harbor whores appeared and tout for business. A man selling dentures stood by his cart only fragments of his sales pitch could be heard.

"Lovely ladies waiting for a bite! Waiting for the customers who only come at night. Lovely ladies ready for the call, standing up or lying down or any way at all – bargain prices up against the wall!" They laughed

"Lovely dentures" the tooth man cried

Guaranteed to bite they clean up real easy you can take them out at night. Sell your teeth here make a pretty sum. Best Tooth Man in the harbor, guaranteed no painful gums bargain prices up against the wall!" Meanwhile Fantine sold a locket containing a cutting of her daughters' hair to the pawnbroker.

"Hello sweetheart, I'll give you four francs." The pawnbroker said

"It's worth at least ten." Fantine argued the pawnbroker went back in his shop and Fantine watched the whores.

"Alright, five." She finally said the pawnbroker took the locket in exchange for the money. An old woman leered at Fantine from the shadows, beckoning. She approached Fantine, reaching out to stroke her hair.

"What pretty hair! What pretty locks you've got there! What luck you got. It's worth a centime, my dear! I'll take the lot!" The woman cooed

"Don't touch me! Leave me alone!" Fantine cried

"Let's make a price. I'll give you all of ten francs. Just think of that!" The old crone coaxed

"It pays a debt..." Fantine whispered

"Just think of that." Said the crone

"What can I do? It pays a debt. Ten francs may save my darlings Cosette and Rosette." The hair crone led Fantine down to her shop at the base of the stairs. Fantine was sat on a low stool. She bowed her head before the hair crone, who at once whipped out a razor blade and cut off her hair at the roots. Fantine later walked down the steps with short hair, mocked by the voices of the whores on either side. A pimp and the head whore watched her progress as the organ grinder ground out the music. Whores laughed from the warehouse doorways, from on top of the spars of the ships, writhing around figureheads and from the rotting ship. The few men in the street chose their whores and disappeared

"Lovely ladies waiting in the dark. Ready for a thick one or a quick one in the park." The head whore spoke up

"Long time, short time anytime my dear! Cost a little extra if you want to take all year"

"Quick and cheap is under neith the pier" the whores laughed the tooth man called out again

"Lovely dentures guaranteed to bite they clean up real easy you can take them out at night. Lovely teeth dear shining like the stars I'll whip 'em out quite quickly, and I won't leave any scars." Fantine reached the hair crone.

"Please, you wouldn't have any work for me would you? Please, I sold you my hair. I could do anything." She begged, the hair crone pointed at the head whore and the tooth man.

"Go and see them." She said Fantine looked towards the tooth man and the head whore.

"Come over here," The tooth man called

"I pay ten francs for a tooth."

"Come here my dear. I'll pay well for your youth." The head whore smiled Fantine headed to the tooth man.

"You have, my dear, the clear advantage of youth." He said the head whore whispered

"Just the back ones."

"The pain won't last," The tooth man swore

"You'll still be able to bite." The head whore grabbed Fantine's cheeks and forced open her mouth to inspect her teeth.

"I do it fast, I know my business all right. It's worth a go." The pimp pushed Fantine down.

"You'll pay me first what I am due." Fantine said

"You'll get twice if I take two!" Replied the man she opened her mouth, and the pincers went in, as everyone gathered round to watch. Fantine screamed as the first tooth was removed.

* * *

The pimp was passing among the whores, checking that they were all fit for business. The pimp gestured at Fantine, now slumped in a doorway, her cropped head in her hands. A shy captain watched Fantine. The pimp noticed.

"Gimme the dirt, who's that bit over there?" He asked a whore

"A bit of skirt, she's the one sold her hair." She replied

"She's got some kids," said the head whore

"Sends 'em all that she can."

"I might've known there is always some man." He moved in on Fantine.

"Lovely lady, come along and join us! Lovely lady!" Fantine looked up, a trickle of blood in one corner of her mouth. The whores clustered round her, hands reaching out to draw her in to their world. On the rotting warship, more whores appeared out of the gaps of the hull

"Come on, dearie, why all the fuss? You're no grander than the rest of us. Life has dropped you at the bottom of the heap." One of the whores bit her fingertip and applied her blood to rouge Fantine's cheeks.

"Join your sisters –" Called the head whore

"Make money in your sleep!"

"That's right, dearie, show him what you've got!" One of the whores smiled.

"That's right, dearie, let him have the lot!" The whores performed for the benefit of Fantine on the orders of the head whore, as the head whore led her towards the hulk.

"Old men, young men, take 'em as they come! Harbor rats and alley cats and every kind of scum! Poor men, rich men, leaders of the land - See them with their trousers off, they're never quite as grand! All it takes is money in your hand!" The pimp led the captain down the middle of the whores to Fantine who wore a filthy white dress. The pimp joined the captain and Fantine's hands as the head whore officiated like a twisted wedding ceremony.

"Lovely ladies going for a song, Got a lot of callers but they never stay for long..." Fantine put on a show of courage as she led the captain into the ship's hulk, which was a brothel.

"Come on, Captain, you can wear your shoes. Don't it make a change to have a girl who can't refuse?" Fantine, pale and frail, her bodice loosened, led the captain down to the damp dregs of the ship. She laid down on a rotting straw mattress.

"Easy money lying on a bed. Just as well they never see the hate that's in your head! Don't they know they're making love to one already dead?" she whispered to herself, when the man was done with her he left money. Fantine laid alone on the mattress. She pulled herself into a sitting position against the head of the mattress. She drew her legs up and wrapped her arms round her knees, huddling against the misery of the world.

"There was a time when men were kind, when their voices were soft and their words inviting. There was a time when love was blind and the world was a song, and the song was exciting. There was a time... Then it all went wrong. I dreamed a dream in time gone by, when hope was high and life worth living. I dreamed that love would never die. I dreamed that God would be forgiving. Then I was young and unafraid and dreams were made and used and wasted. There was no ransom to be paid, no song unsung, no wine untasted. But the tigers come at night with their voices soft as thunder as they tear your hope apart as they turn your dream to shame. he slept a summer by my side, he filled my days with endless wonder. He took my childhood in his stride but he was gone when autumn came. And still I dream he'll come to me! That we will live the years together... But there are dreams that cannot be and there are storms we cannot weather... I had a dream my life would be so different from this hell I'm living. So different now from what it seemed! Now life has killed the dream I dreamed." As she ended her song, her next customer was waiting. The head whore beyond.

_**Ok keep in mind the first two or three chapters I did at like two or three in the morning so they aren't perfect! Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Fantine was out on the snow and ice-covered quayside, shivering, waiting for trade. She looked pale and sickly, but still attempted an alluring smile. She moved past the anchored ships, beneath the bowsprits, trying pathetically to attract custom. Then she came to a stop, staring. She had seen and recognized Valjean, some way off. He was out in the harbor district. He was talking to a beggar. Before he moved on, he handed over some money. As Fantine watched Valjean on his mission of mercy, a well-dressed young man, came up to her. He arrived with two friends and a valet.

"Here's something new. I think I'll give it a try." He said

"Come closer, you! I like to see what I buy. The usual price for just one slice of your pie."

"I don't want you! No! No, M'sieur! Let me go!" Fantine cried

"Is this a trick? I won't pay more!" Cried the man

"No, not at all!" Fantine screamed

"You've got some nerve, you little slut! You've got some gall! It's the same with a tart as it is with a grocer the customer sees what he gets in advance it's not for the whore to say "yes sir" or "no sir" It's not for the harlot to pick and to choose or to lead me a dance!" Snapped the man He pulled her clothing open and laughingly stuffed snow down her cleavage. Fantine reacted with fury. They fell over in the snow and man laughed.

"I'll kill you, you bastard! Try any of that! Even a whore who has gone to the bad won't be had by a rat!" Fantine cried she scratched him across the face. He touched his face and saw the blood on his fingers. His friends dragged Fantine against the harbor wall.

"By Christ you'll pay for what you've done! This rat will make you bleed, you'll see! I guarantee I'll make you suffer! For this disturbance of the peace for this insult to life and property!" Spat the man, suddenly he saw that the police had arrived.

"I beg you, don't report me, sir. I'll do whatever you may want." Fantine cried

"Make your excuse to the police!" The man's friends dragged Fantine towards the police. It was Javert.

"Tell me quickly what's the story. Who saw what and why and where? Let him give a full description, Let him answer to Javert! In this nest of whores and vipers let one speak who saw it all. Who laid hands on this good man here? What's the substance of this brawl?" Javert asked

"Javert, would you believe it? I was walking, it was dark when this prostitute attacked me you can see she's left her mark!" He showed Javert the blood. He turned to Fantine.

"She will answer for her actions when you make a full report. You may rest assured, M'sieur, That she will answer to the court." Fantine was almost fainting with fear, still racked with occasional spasms of coughing. Unseen by her, Valjean was approaching from behind. Javert's assistant picked Fantine up. Javert covered his mouth with a handkerchief as he approached Fantine.

"There are children who sorely need me, Please, M'sieur, they're but that high. Holy God, is there no mercy? If I go to jail they'll die." Fantine begged

"I have heard such protestations every day for twenty years. Let's have no more explanations, save your breath and save your tears." Javert indicated to the two policemen to drag Fantine away. Valjean stepped out of the shadows.

"A moment of your time, Javert. I do believe this woman's tale."

"Monsieur le Mayor!" Javert cried

"You've done your duty. Let her be. She needs a doctor, not a jail." Valjean said

"Monsieur le Mayor!" Javert looked on, containing his anger, as Valjean reached out a hand to Fantine.

"Can this be?" She whispered

"Where will she end this child without a friend?" Valjean asked he held Fantine's hands, looking into her face.

"I've seen your face before. Show me some way to help you. How have you come to grief in such a place as this?" He asked

"M'sieur, don't mock me now, I pray It's hard enough I've lost my pride. You let your foreman send me away. Yes, you were there and turned aside. I never did no wrong." Fantine cried

"Is it true what I've done-"

"My daughters are close to dying."

"- To an innocent soul?"

"If there's a God above-"

"Had I only known then!"

"He'd let me die instead."

"In His name my task has just begun. I will take her to the hospital." Valjean picked Fantine up in his arms. Javert was quietly, coldly furious.

"Monsieur le Mayor!" He called

"Bring Cosette and Rosette back to me." Fantine begged

"Where are they?" Valjean asked

"At an inn in Montfermeil..."

"Monsieur le Mayor!"

"I will see it done! I will send for them immediately!" Valjean promised. As Valjean and Fantine moved away, Javert stared after them, then turned and quietly instructed his assistant to follow after them.

* * *

As Javert walked up the steps to his police station his assistant stopped him with an urgent letter.

"From Paris, Monsieur." Javert seized it, opened it, and read. As he read, his expression changed. Appalled, he realized he'd made a terrible mistake.

* * *

Valjean was at his desk in his office, going through his papers once everyone else had gone, when Javert entered and stood before him. He looked up.

"Monsieur le Mayor I have a crime to declare! I have disgraced the uniform that I wear. I've done you wrong, let no forgiveness be shown. I've been as hard on every rogue I have known. I'll bear the blame, I must be treated just the same." He said

"I don't understand. What is this crime, Javert?" Valjean asked

"I mistook you for a convict, I have made a false report. Now I learn they've caught the culprit, he's about to face the court." Valjean concealed his shock.

"And of course the thief denies it, you'd expect that from a con. But he couldn't run forever, no, not even Jean Valjean."

"You say this man denies it all, and gives no sign of understanding or repentance? You say this man is going to trial, and that he's sure to be returned to serve his sentence?" Valjean asked

"He will pay, and so must I. Press charges against me, sir!" Javert cried, it was tempting

"You have only done your duty It's a minor sin at most. All of us have been mistaken you'll return, sir, to your post." Valjean said nobly.

"Must I do as you say?"

"It's your duty to obey!" Valjean said firmly Javert was about to protest again, but Valjean raised one commanding hand, to indicate his decision was made. Javert gave an abrupt bow, and departed. Left alone, Valjean paced his office, deeply disturbed.

"They think that man is me without a second glance. This stranger they have found-This man could be my chance! Why should I save his hide? Why should I right this wrong? When I have come so far and struggled for so long? If I speak I am condemned. If I stay silent, I am damned!" He went out onto the balcony that looked down on the empty factory.

"I am the master of hundreds of workers, they all look to me. Can I abandon them? How would they live if I am not free? If I speak they are condemned. If I stay silent, I am damned! Who am I? Can I condemn this man to slavery? Pretend I do not feel his agony? This innocent who bears my face, who goes to judgment in my place... Who am I?" Valjean set about to furiously packing stuff up.

"Can I conceal myself forever more? Pretend I'm not the man I was before? And must my name until I die be no more than an alibi? Must I lie? How can I ever face my fellow-men? How can I ever face myself again?" He hesitated outside the courtroom and in the lobby of the courtroom, pacing back and forth.

"My soul belongs to God, I know, I made that bargain long ago. He gave me hope when hope was gone! He gave me strength to journey on! Who am I? Who am I? I'm Jean Valjean!" He pushed through he crowds at the back of the courtroom. The man accused of being him, a wretched down-and-out, stood before the judge. He looked uncannily like the real convict. Before the judge had a chance to speak, the doors opened and Valjean burst in. Sensation in the court.

"And so, your honor, you see it's true that man bears no more guilt than you! Who am I? 24601!" The judge was too stunned to respond. The others in the court couldn't believe what they'd just heard. The Mayor of Montreuil-sur-Mer, a convict!

"If you don't believe me ask Inspector Javert. He knows where to find me." The judge went over to Valjean and gently led him out.

"Monsieur le Mayor, you are not well, you must come with me, and do you have a carriage outside? Monsieur le Mayor, we must get you home to bed immediately!" He said but Valjean refused and hurriedly ran for the hospital.

* * *

He hurried into the hospital, breathless. He saw a nursing sister outside Fantine's room.

"Is her daughters with her?" He asked

"No, monsieur. Their guardian sent this." She gave him a note. He read it with mounting anger.

"'Money not enough. Send more. Will send oldest. Thénardier.' What sort of man is this?" He spat before going to Fantine's side. She lay in bed, delirious. She was dressed in pure white. Her eyes were closed, and to Valjean she looked like an angel.

"Cosette, Rosette, it's turned so cold! Girls, it's past your bedtime! You've played the day away and soon it will be night." Fantine's eyes opened and she saw Cosette and Rosette, playing in the room. They looked healthy and was dressed prettily.

"Come to me, darlings, the light is fading. Don't you see, the evening star appearing? Come to me, and rest against my shoulder, how fast the minutes fly away and every minute colder?" Valjean entered, and saw at once that Fantine was close to the end. He dropped to his knees by her bed.

"Dear Fantine, Cosette and Rosette will be here soon! Dear Fantine, they will be by your side." Fantine tried to get out of bed

"Come girls, the night has grown so cold!" Valjean tenderly put the frail woman back to bed. Just then he heard a little voice cry

"Mama! Mama!" Suddenly a little girl no older than seven or eight, who looked impeccably like Fantine but with startling blue eyes, burst into the room and ran to Fantine, tears in her eyes.

"Rosette! My child!" Fantine cried opening her arms for her child.

"Oh Mama!" Cried the girl as she ran into them

"Where is Cosette?" The woman asked holding her eldest close.

"Back at Montfermeil, they wouldn't let her come with me!" Rosette cried

"Be at peace! Be at peace evermore." Said Valjean

"My Cosette-"

"-Shall live in my protection." Valjean vowed

"Take them now!" Fantine pushed into his hand a scrap of paper on which she had written her wishes.

"Your children will want for nothing." He promised

"Good M'sieur, you come from God in heaven." Fantine said

"And none shall ever harm Cosette or Rosette as long as I am living." Fantine had stopped looking towards the window. All her fading strength was now directed towards Valjean and Rosette. She tried to reach up to him.

"Take my hand... The night grows ever colder." She rasped

"Then I will keep you warm." James wrapped her in his arms.

"Take my children I give them to your keeping." Fantine said

"Take shelter from the storm."

"For God's sake, please stay till I am sleeping..." Fantine turned to her oldest child and caressed her cheek lovingly.

"And tell Cosette I love her and I'll see her when I wake..." Fantine started to spasm. For she saw something over Valjean's shoulder. He didn't realize. Her eyes went glassy a she passed away.

"Mama! Mama!" Rosette cried panicked

"Mama wake up!" It was then Valjean heard the unforgettable voice of Javert behind him.

"Valjean, at last we see each other plain! 'M'sieur le Mayor' you'll wear a different chain!" Valjean stood to face Javert.

"Before you say another word, Javert, before you chain me up like a slave again, Listen to me! There is something I must do. This woman leaves behind a suffering child. There is none but me who can intercede In mercy's name, three days are all I need, then I'll return, I pledge my word! Then I'll return..." Javert drew his sword and aimed it at Valjean, the child behind him cried out in fear.

"You must think me mad! I've hunted you across the years. Men like you can never change A man such as you!" Valjean broke a section of timber beam from the roof.

"Rosette run." Obediently the girl did as she was told. The men started to circle each other. They spoke at the same time, dueling.

"Believe of me what you will There is a duty that I'm sworn to do. You know nothing of my life all I did was steal some bread. You know nothing of the world you would sooner see me dead. But not before I see this justice done!"

"Men like me can never change. Men like you can never change. No, 24601! My duty is to the law. You have no rights. Come with me, 24601!" The two men fought.

"I am warning you, Javert, I'm a stronger man by far! There is power in me yet! My race is not yet run!"

"Now the wheel has turned around Jean Valjean is nothing now. Dare you talk to me of crime and the price you had to pay. Every man is born in sin every man must choose his way." Javert disarmed Valjean and drove him backwards towards an attic door.

"You know nothing of Javert! I was born inside a jail. I was born with scum like you. I am from the gutter too." Valjean was pushed through the doors out onto a wooden loading platform beneath a hoist. Below, the walls of the hospital led straight down to the black sea at high tide. Javert was triumphant. Valjean glanced down and pushed back, dropping into the darkness of the ocean. Javert went to jump after him but could not bring himself to do it. He stared into the black sea - there was no sign of his foe. Down in the harbor Javert and various police searched the harbor side with lanterns. Valjean, dripping wet, watched from a tunnel under a factory, as Fantine's body wrapped in a shroud was dumped on a cart. They whispered to themselves, continuing their duet without knowing.

"And this I swear to you tonight-"

"There is no place for you to hide."

"Your children will live within my care-"

"Wherever you may hide away-"

"And I will raise them to the light. I swear to you, I will be there!" Once Javert was gone, Valjean found Rosette huddled in the shadows, frighted.

"Come" he said

"Let's go get your sister."

_**Review! **_


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile in a tiny village the streets were bright with booths set up for the Frost Festival. Families and visitors were out buying baubles, or laughing at the antics of traveling players. Small girls clustered around a stall that displayed prettily dressed dolls. Across the road from this stall stood a shabby inn. A sign lashed to an old cart revealed the inn to be called 'The Sergeant of Waterloo'. From a frosted window of the inn young Cosette gazed out at the display of dolls, Cosette was in the process of sweeping the floor, she came to a stop mesmerized by the prettiest doll in the display, and jealous that Éponine Thénardier could see it and touch it up close.

"There is a castle on a cloud, I like to go there in my sleep. Aren't any floors for me to sweep. Not in my castle on a cloud." Cosette got out from a hiding place in the wall a knotted grimy rag - this was her "doll", the knot was the doll's head.

"There is a lady all in white holds me and sings a lullaby. She's nice to see and she's soft to touch." Cosette held the doll to her ear and whispered,

"She says, Cosette, I love you very much. I know a place where no one's lost I know a place where no one cries. Crying at all is not allowed, not in my castle on a cloud." Just then Madame Thénardier came bustling down the stairs in a bad mood. She glowered at little Cosette and changed the closed sign from "closed" to "open".

"Now look who's here! The little madam herself, pretending once again she's been so awfully good! Better not let me catch you slacking! Better not catch my eye! Ten rotten francs your mother sends me -What is that going to buy? Now take that pail, my little Mademoiselle, and go and draw some water from the well. We should never have taken you in the first place how stupid the things that we do! Like mother, like daughter, the scum of the street." Cosette went to put the broom away. As Éponine came in from outside.

"Éponine, come my dear. Éponine let me see you. You look very well in that little blue hat! There's some little girls who know how to behave and they know what to wear and I'm saying thank heaven for that!" Madame Thénardier saw that Cosette far from going was hiding behind the far wall.

"Still there, Cosette? Your tears will do you no good! I told you to fetch some water from the well in the wood."

"Please do not send me out alone. Not in the darkness on my own." Cosette begged

"Enough of that, or I'll forget to be nice! You heard me ask for something, and I never ask twice!" And so Cosette went. As she filled her buckets at the well in the wood Cosette longed for her sister, Rosette was the brave one of the two but she had gone away. Finally Cosette headed back. Through the dark trees ahead she glimpsed the cheerful lights of the Frost Fair and the distant inn. She went slowly, because the buckets were heavy. She hummed to herself to keep her spirits up, a wordless verse of 'Castle on a Cloud'. After a few steps she paused to rest the weight of the buckets. Strong arms reached for the buckets and lifted them out of her hands. She looked up, amazed. There was a kind looking man, and Rosette!

"Rosette!" Cosette cried embracing her sister tightly before turning to the man fearful.

"Hush now," he said

"Do not be afraid of me. Don't cry. Show me where you live."

"Tell me, my child, what is your name?" He asked

"I'm called Cosette."

"Cosette?" She gazed up at him. Hardly knowing why, the little girl trusted this stranger. Valjean picked up the heavy buckets, and they headed back towards the inn. As they went, they hummed 'Castle on a Cloud' together.

_**Short but review please?**_


	5. Chapter 5

Valjean entered the inn with Cosette. Madame Thénardier hurried over. Madame and Monsieur Thénardier tried to thieve from Valjean but he evaded every attempt. Éponine watched silently from a corner.

"I found her wandering in the wood this little child, I found her trembling in the shadows. And I am here to help Cosette and Rosette, and I will settle any debt you may think proper. I will pay what I must pay to take Cosette and Rosette away. This is a duty I must heed. There is a promise I have made. For I was blind to one in need, I did not see what stood before me. Now your mother is with God. Her suffering is over, and I speak here with her voice, and I stand here in her place, and from this day, and evermore-"

"Let me take your coat, M'sieur!" Madame Thénardier cooed

"Cosette and Rosette shall live in my protection." Valjean said

"You are very welcome here!" Monsieur Thénardier said

"I will not forget my vow."

"Take a glass! Take a chair!" Coaxed Madame Thénardier

"Cosette and Rosette shall have a father now." Monsieur Thénardier turned to his wife.

"What to do? What to say shall you carry our treasures away? What a gem! What a pearl! Beyond rubies is our little girls! How can we speak of debt? Let's not haggle for darling Colette and Roulette!" Monsieur Thénardier said

"Cosette and Rosette!" Madame Thénardier corrected

"Cosette and Rosette- Dear Fantine- gone to rest have we done for her children what is best? Shared our bread shared each bone treated them like their one of our own! Like our own, M'sieur!"

"Your feelings do you credit, sir. And I will ease the parting blow. Let us not talk of bargains and bones and greed." He gave Thénardier money.

"Now may I say we are agreed?" Valjean asked

"That would quite fit the bill if they hadn't so often been ill. Little dears, cost us dear! Medicines are expensive, M'sieur. Not that we begrudged a sou -It's no more than we Christians must do." Madame said Valjean gave more

"One thing more!" Cried Madame

"One small doubt! There are treacherous people about! No offence! Please reflect! Your intentions may not be correct!" Valjean handed over more money.

"No more! Here's your price! Fifteen hundred for your sacrifice. Come, girls, say goodbye. Let's seek out some friendlier sky. Thank you both for Cosette and Rosette It won't take you too long to forget." He led Cosette and Rosette to the door. Valjean lifted Cosette and Rosette into the waiting cab.

"Where I go, you will be."

"Will you be like a Papa to us?" Cosette asked

"Yes, Cosette! This is true! I'll be father and mother to you!" The cab set off down the road. Madame Thénardier took the bunch of notes from her husband's hand and inspected them.

"Not bad!" He said

"Not enough!" Snapped his wife, through the open door Madame saw a man on horseback rattling up to the inn.

"There's a copper at the door! What the devil have you done?" Hissed Madame Javert strode into the inn.

"Where are the children Cosette and Rosette?" He asked

"They've gone with a gent, didn't tell us where they went, and didn't leave his home address."

"Did you catch the fellow's name?" Both Thénardier shook their heads. Javert stared once, contemptuously, round the seedy inn, and departed without a further, Monsieur Thénardier went to the doorway to watch him leave.

"You're a bloody fool Look at what we got. Should have struck the iron, struck it while it's hot." Spat his wife

"Next time round we'll be here and we're gonna get the lot."

* * *

Valjean's cab passed down the road into the city. He had one arm round Cosette and the other around Rosette to protect them from the jolting of the cab. He gazed at them as they slipped into a fitful sleep. He brushed the hair from Cosette's face, and satisfied himself that both girls were comfortable. Then he put his head out of the window. At the gate into Paris, soldiers were checking documents of occupants of carriages.

"Cosette, Rosette, wake up girls. We have to go" he whispered as he slipped out of the carriage with the sisters and made his way along the wall, away from the gate. Valjean found a section of tumbled down wall and climbed over. He and the children made their way down a darkened street. They turned down a narrow street, no longer hurrying. The narrow street turned, and opened out onto the river. Valjean stopped. There, on the other side of the river, in the light of a lamp, stood Javert. Now Valjean and the girls were running - down narrow alleys, into small dark courtyards, not knowing which way to turn. Whenever Valjean thought they'd thrown their pursuer, there he was, not far behind. And he was no longer alone. With him were a detachment of soldiers. Javert and his team never seemed to run. But he was always there. Valjean and the girls turned into a street that was walled in by high windowless houses. They followed it round a corner to find - a dead-end. A high wall before them. They were trapped. Valjean looked round. No way out. Then he saw a nearby lamp bracket. Hanging from it was the rope that was used to lower the oil lamp for lighting. He tore off the rope and tied one end round Cosette and Rosette, beneath their armpits. Then holding the other end, he scaled the wall, using the corner to brace himself as he rose. Once on the top, he hauled the girls up by the rope. Only then did he turn to look down onto the other side. A cloister. A building in the middle, windows glowing. Grave stones black against the white snow. The sound of women's voices, singing a psalm. Valjean lowered the children down into the garden, and dropped down after them. Javert and his men entered the dead-end to find them gone.

Valjean crouched low, with the girls in his arms, holding them still and quiet until Javert was gone. Then he straightened up and looked round. He took in the sound of singing. He went closer to the windows of the building. Through the blurry glass he could make out a chapel, and a line of nuns singing. Valjean continued and saw a man filling in a new grave. The man started as

"Who's that?" Valjean jumped, taking Cosette and Rosette protectively into his arms. He turned to answer.

"Why, it's Monsieur Mayor!" It was the old man Valjean had saved, now a gardener, still limping from his injury.

"Who are you?" Valjean asked

"Don't you remember? The cart fell on me!" Said the man

"Monsieur Fauchelevent! You saved my life! You got me this job as a gardener." Valjean gazed at him, and remembered.

"Now you can do the same for me. We need a place of sanctuary. These children and I, we need to disappear." Valjean said

"In this place of Holy Orders You are brought to God's domain, may the sisters grant you shelter may their prayers ease your pain." Said Fauchelevent Valjean and the girls followed him to the convent.

"We'll give thanks for what is granted what the sisters may ordain here we pray for new beginnings. Here our lives can start again." Valjean said, he looked to the heavens in thanks.

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Paris, 1832._

The dawn light glowed on a massive elephant. The monument, made of wood and plaster, now ruined and crumbling, stood on a plinth on one side of the wide-open square. On the far side, the remains of the great fortress that was the Bastille. In the middle, scaffolding surrounded a half-built triumphal column, which was being erected to celebrate the new regime. The streets that ran from the square led in one direction to the Paris of power and wealth; in the other direction into the slums. A head popped out of one of the elephant's many holes, a street urchin. gave a shrill whistle. At once a dozen more street urchins showed themselves, from every crack in the monument's skin. Agile as a monkey, the boy dropped to the ground, followed by his band. He raced down a grand boulevard, dodging the crowds of strolling bourgeoisie and beggars, weaving in and out of the lines of carriages attempting to make their way in either direction. These were the conveyances of the rich, fine gilded coaches with matched horses and footmen on the back. Virtually at a standstill, they lent the boy a platform as he leapt from coach to coach, a street urchin dancing on the heads of the élite. As he went, the poor on the pavements called out to the stony-faced rich in their golden high-sprung glory.

"Look down and see the beggars at your feet! Look down and show some mercy if you can! Look down and see the sweepings of the street! Look down, look down, upon your fellow-man!" The fine ladies and grand gentlemen in the carriages averted their eyes, or raised the blinds of their carriage windows to shut out the sight of the losers of their world. The boy, bounding over their heads, evading the swipes of liveried footmen, landed on the running board of one particularly grand carriage and begged and taunted the rich occupant.

"'Ow do you do? My name's Gavroche! These are my people, here's my patch. Not much to look at - nothing posh! Nothing that you'd call up to scratch. This is my school, my 'igh society! 'ere in the slums of St Michel. We live on crumbs of 'umble piety Tough on the teeth but what the 'ell! Think you're poor? Think you're free? Follow me! Follow me!"

"Look down and show some mercy if you can! Look down, look down, upon your fellow-man!" Still running with Gavroche as he hopped onto the back of another very grand carriage, the traffic now moving at last, hitching a ride on the back one or two of his gang hopped on back of the carriage with him, the others run panting after to hear his political lecture.

"There was a time we killed the King We tried to change the world too fast. Now we have got another King, 'e is no better than the last. This is the land that fought for liberty -Now when we fight we fight for bread! 'ere is the thing about equality -Everyone's equal when they're dead. Take your place! Take your chance! Vive la France! Vive la France!" The carriage had reached an arch into a courtyard where a crowd of a couple of hundred was gathered outside a house of sickness. The carriage stopped as its occupant wanted to watch what was going on. The street was padded with straw. Many eyes gazed up at the draped windows. People crossed themselves. A priest was seen hurrying into the house, accompanied by two altar boys. Gavroche jumped off as the carriage stopped and joined the crowd. The crowd was made up of citizens of Paris, student revolutionaries, the poor and beggars. The students handed out printed leaflets and tried to excite the crowd.

"Look down and show some mercy if you can! Look down, look down, upon your fellow-man!"

"When's it gonna end? When we gonna live? Something's gotta happen now! Something's gotta give! It'll come, it'll come, it'll come... It'll come, it'll come, it'll come..." A student, Enjolras was his name, stood on a raised step, making an impassioned speech with fellow student Marius. The occupant of the stopped carriage was Marius's grandfather. He was clearly deeply unhappy to see his grandson engaged in such an activity. In the crowd a young street girl, Éponine, had her eyes fixed longingly on the handsome Marius.

"Where are the leaders of the land? Where are the swells who run this show?" Cried Enjolras

"Only one man, General Lamarque speaks for the people here below!" Marius cried he looked towards Lamarque's house behind him.

"Lamarque is ill and fading fast won't last a week out, so they say. With all the anger in the land, how long before the Judgment Day? Before we cut the fat ones down to size? Before the barricades arise?" Mounted Police rode in to break up the crowd. The crowd broke up. The students shouted to the crowd:

"Tomorrow we will return!"

"Tell everyone you know" called Marius

"We will show them! Lamarque is the only leader on our side! We have a right to pray for Lamarque!"

"We need more people, then the police will not dare ride against us!" Said a student

"Vive le General Lamarque!" Marius turned to see his grandfather staring him down, furious.

"Do you have any idea of the shame you bring on your family! You're behaving like a child." Said the old man as he spied a gun poking out of Marius' jacket. He turned to get back in his carriage.

_**REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Back at his flat, Marius was sitting on a tatty mattress in a tiny hovel of a room. He was taking out a hunting rifle from under the mattress, wrapped in a rag. The ring on his finger caught his eye. It was a signet ring, with a family crest. Marius stared at the ring then took it off his finger. Éponine was staring at him through the door.

"Hey there Monsieur what's new with you? Haven't seen much of you of late. Planning no doubt to change the world? Plotting to overthrow the state? Still living here in this old sewer might as well doss down in a ditch you still pretending to be poor? Everyone knows your Grandpa's rich" Marius rushed down the stairs of the slum, Éponine followed.

"How did you...?"

"There's lots of things I know" Éponine said

"Won't take a franc that I've not earned, all of those bridges have been burned." Replied Marius

"I like the way you talk Monsieur!" Smiled Éponine

"I like the way you always tease." Replied Marius, Éponine came to a stop, looking wistfully after him.

"Little he knows. Little he sees."

* * *

Marius was stopped as he exited the front door of the Gorbeau Tenement by a passing carriage. Once it passed he saw three people in the street outside. One was an old gentleman, the other two were two beautiful young girls. The trio was giving alms to beggars as they walked back from evening church service. Marius couldn't take his eyes off the girl. He had never seen anyone so lovely in his life. As if drawn by Marius' gaze, the one of girl looked up and met his eyes. She too was amazed: he was looking at her as if he already knew her. A second carriage broke their held gaze. Marius continued on down the street and when he looked back, at that precise moment the girl looked at him again. The old gentleman instinctively put his arm round her, guarding her jealously from the distant boy's gaze. Further down the street to an alleyway where the Thènardier's, heavily disguised, were waiting for Valjean's approach with their gang of crooks, Babet, Brujon, Clacquesous, Montparnasse.

"Everyone here, you know your place Brujon, Babet, Clacquesous you, Montparnasse, watch for the law with Éponine take care." Montparnasse hurried over to the doorway where Éponine was watching Marius

"You turn on the tears!" Madame Thènardier was holding a baby

"No mistakes, my dears!" Monsieur Thènardier approached Valjean and lured him into the mouth of the alleyway where Madame Thènardier was sat on the ground holding the crying infant. The girls were a few steps behind, still entranced by the sight of Marius and lost in her own thoughts.

"Please, M'sieur, come this way. Here's a child that ain't eaten today. Save a life, spare a sou! God rewards all the good that you do." As Valjean bent down to look at Madame Thènardier she recognized him.

"Wait a bit! Know that face! Ain't the world a remarkable place!" Monsieur Thènardier looked at the man and saw what his wife saw.

"Men like me don't forget you're the bastard who borrowed Cosette and Rosette!" Screeched Madame Valjean was grabbed by some thugs.

"What is this? Are you mad? No, Monsieur, you don't know what you say!" The Thènardier's pulled off their disguises. And Valjean recognized them.

"You know me! I know you! And you'll pay what I'm due." Monsieur cried, he signaled to his gang. A door opened in the alleyway revealing the huge Brujon. The gang moved in on Valjean menacingly. Just then Éponine shouted from up the street

"It's the police! Disappear! Run for it! It's Javert!" The gang spilled out into the street to find themselves confronted by Javert now with his men. Marius watched, as did Gavroche, drawn by the rumpus.

"Another brawl in the square! Another stink in the air! Was there a witness to this? Well, let him speak to Javert!" Javert saw a man with his arm protectively round two girls but did not recognize him for Valjean had averted his face.

"Monsieur, these streets are not safe. But let these vermin beware, we'll see that justice is done!" He turned back on the Thènardier gang in the passage.

"Look upon this fine collection crawled from underneath a stone. This swarm of worms and maggots could have picked you to the bone! I know this man over here, I know his name and his trade. And on your witness, M'sieur, I'll see him suitably paid. " He turned back to find Valjean and the girls gone.

"But where's the gentlemen gone? And why on earth did he run?"

"You will have a job to find him!" Thènardier cried

"He's not all he seems to be and those girls he trails behind him their the children he stole from me!" Marius, equally baffled, went off in search of them.

"Could it be he's that old jailbird that the tide now washes in? Heard my name and started running... All the omens point to him." Javert said Thènardier, listening, heard this all with great interest. So Valjean was a crook like them.

"And the girls who stood beside him, When I turned they all had gone. Could he be the man I've hunted? Could it be he's Jean Valjean?"

"In the absence of a victim, Dear Inspector, may we go? And remember when you've nicked him it was me what told you so." But Javert was too caught up in his own thoughts to reply.

"Let the old man keep on running I will run him off his feet!" Javert turned to the crowd,

"Everyone about your business! Clear this garbage off the street!" Gavroche was sitting on a horse trough and fell back into it when Javert surprised him. He was furious. He called out to Javert's departing back, and to Marius who was close by.

"That inspector thinks 'e's something But it's me who runs this town! And my theatre never closes and the curtain's never down! Trust Gavroche! 'Ave no fear! You can always find me 'ere!"

" Éponine! Who was that girl?" Marius asked his friend

"That bourgeois two-a-penny thing!" Cried Éponine

"Regina, find her for me!"

"What will you give me?"

"Anything!"

"Got you all excited now," smirked Éponine

"But God knows what you see in her. Aren't you all delighted now?" Marius pressed a franc into her hand.

"No, I don't want your money, sir."

" Éponine, do this for me, Discover where she lives. But careful how you go don't let your father know. Éponine! I'm lost until she's found." Marius said

"You see? I told you so! There's lots of things I know! Éponine, she knows her way around."

_**AWWW POOR 'PONNE! :( REVIEW!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Later that evening Marius came down the street, his mind full of thoughts of the girl he'd seen. As he approached he saw a figure sneaking through the shadows dressed in a dark cloak.

"Your late, _de mon camarade_." Marius chuckled

"I know, I know I'm sorry I couldn't get away!" The new comer groaned.

"Don't tell me, tell Enjolras" Marius said

"Hey your late too! If I'm going down I'm taking you with me!" The figure hissed, Marius flushed red.

"I uh… I um… I…"

"Why _are_ you late?" The figure asked suspiciously

"I uh… I… you weren't at the demonstration today!" Marius accused.

"He's going to kill me" The figure sighed

"Yep."

"Well, let's get this over with." Latching onto Marius' arm the figure dragged him upstairs to face their doom.

* * *

When Marius and the figure arrived at the café Musain in the first floor front room. A group of students were cleaning rifles and sharing their excitement at the coming revolution:

"Well, Courfeyrac! Do we have all the guns? Joly, Prouvaire! Our time is running short!" Said Enjolras.

"Students, workers, everyone! There's a river on the run! Like the flowing of the tide, Paris is coming to our side!" Courfeyrac said

"Enjolras! At Notre Dame the sections are prepared! " Someone cried

"At Rue du Bac they're straining at the leash!"

"Grantaire, put the bottle down!" Enjolras snapped at the drunk

"Did we get the guns we need?"

"Give me brandy on my breath and I'll breathe them all to death!" Roared Grantaire. Marius and the new comer rolled their eyes. Then Enjolras began to speak

"The time is near... So near it's stirring the blood in their veins. And yet beware! Don't let the wine go to your brains. For the army we fight is a dangerous foe with the men and the arms that we never can match. It is easy to sit here and swat them like flies but the National Guard will be harder to catch. We need a sign to rally the people to call them to arms to bring them in line!" Enjolras turned and caught sight of Marius and the figure at the back, a faraway look on Marius' face.

"Marius, Rosette you're late!" He said sternly.

_**DUN DUN DA! ROSETTE IS A REBEL! REVIEW!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Rosette removed her cloak and hung it on a peg by the door,

"I apologize, I couldn't get away." She said coolly as she came to stand beside the man, secretly slipping her hand in his.

"What's wrong today? You look as if you've seen a ghost." Joly said to Marius

"Some wine, and say what's going on!" Roared Grantaire.

"No wine!" Rosette snapped as they all sat.

"A ghost, you say? A ghost maybe! She was like a ghost to me -One minute there - then she was gone!" Grantaire laughed

"I am agog! I am aghast! Is Marius in love at last? I've never heard him 'ooh' and 'aah.' You talk of battles to be won and here he comes like Don Juan! It is better than an opera!" They burst into laughter. But Enjolras and Rosette weren't smiling.

"It is time for us all to decide who we are. Do we fight for the right to a night at the opera now? Have you asked yourselves what's the price you might pay? Is this simply a game for rich young boys to play? The colors of the world are changing day-by-day -Red - the blood of angry men! Black - the dark of ages past! Red - a world about to dawn! Black - the night that ends at last!" Enjolras said

"Had you seen her today you might know how it feels to be struck to the bone by a moment of breathless delight! Had you been there today you might also have known how the world may be changed in just one burst of light and what was right seems wrong And what was wrong seems right!" Cried Marius

"Red!"

"I feel my soul on fire!"

"Black!"

"My world if she's not there!"

"Red!"

"The color of desire!"

"Black!"

"The color of despair!" Enjolras frowned

"Marius, you're no longer a child -I do not doubt you mean it well but now there is a higher call! Who cares about your lonely soul? We strive towards a larger goal -Our little lives don't count at all! Red!"

"The blood of angry men!" Shouted the students

"Black!"

"The dark of ages past!"

"Red - a world about to dawn! Black - the night that ends at last!" there was a scuffle at the door –as Gavroche struggled with the barman. Courfeyrac let him through.

"Listen! Listen to me!" Cried the boy

"Listen, everybody!" Shouted Courfeyrac

"General Lamarque is dead!" Gavroche announced, Rosette paled and she felt Enjolras squeeze her hand as he turned to their companions.

"Lamarque is dead... Lamarque... His death is the hour of fate. The people's man... His death is the sign we await! On his funeral day they will honor his name with the light of rebellion ablaze in their eyes. From their candles of grief we will kindle our flame. On the tomb of Lamarque shall our barricades rise! The time is here! Let us welcome it gladly with courage and cheer!"

"Let us take to the street with no doubt in our hearts" Shouted Rosette

"But a jubilant shout!" Cried Courfeyrac

"They will come one and all! They will come when we call!" As the students buzzed about the revolution with knew found excitement Éponine entered wanting to talk to Marius.

"Éponine!" Rosette cried calling out to her friend, but Marius saw her and raced down the stairs after her. Enjolras shook his head before turning to the angelic creature at his side.

"Come with me" and so the pair rushed off to a secluded room in the back of the café and shut the door. It was once this door was shut that one student turned to another and said:

"I'll bet you ten francs they fight."

* * *

But really it was quiet the opposite, the minute the door was shut tightly behind them Enjolras' lips claimed Rosette's.

"I didn't... see you today... at... the demonstration..." He said between kisses,

"I know... I'm sorry... evening mass... ran... long..." Rosette replied breathlessly. Her fingers tangled themselves in his thick blonde curls.

"I... missed you..." Enjolras said before giving her a searing kiss causing her to go weak in the knees.

"Oh God I love you!" Rosette moaned softly as her back met the wall,

"_Ma chérie_, I love you until my dying day!" Enjolras said clutching Rosette close. Rosette gazed up at her lover and co-leader of their revolution. She had met him a year ago in the heat of a summer night when she had snuck out of her father's home to go slumming with Éponine. Since then they had embarked on a passionate love affair, and were co-leading a revolution together. It had been Enjolras who had set her rebellious heart free, and it was Enjolras who had captured said rebellious heart for his own.

"You weren't lying earlier were you? The time is drawing near." Rosette said solemnly the mood had quickly gone serious but if there was one thing they had learned as leaders of a revolution it was how to adapt.

"Yes," he spoke honestly, tenderly caressing her cheek.

"Are you sure you still want to do this?" Enjolras asked, she didn't ask what he was referring to. She knew.

"Of coarse, if I'm going to die I will die for my country, fighting for our cause, by your side and no one else's." Rosette replied she saw the worry fill his eyes and pressed a tender kiss to his lips.

"Worry not, you'll have to try hard to rid yourself of me." She winked seductively, Enjolras shook his head,

"Woman, what am I going to do with you?" He growled grabbing her waist tightly. Their lips met again in a flurry of passion.

"I... have to... go... home soon..." Rosette said regretting her words as they tumbled past her lips.

"_Stay_," Enjolras whispered

"Please _mon amour_?" Rosette almost melted in his arms.

She almost stayed.

"My father will soon notice my absence, I must go." She whispered breathlessly. Pulling, reluctantly, away from him.

"Oh come now Ro, one night." He tempted grazing his fingers over the skin on her arm. Rosette felt her skin burn hot under his touch.

"I'm sorry _amour_." She breathed pulling away

"Damn" he muttered

"I'm sorry"

"How long are we going to do this Ro?" He asked

"Sneaking around, hiding in back rooms away from prying eyes, professing our love to each other but never expressing it in public?" He ran his fingers through his blonde curls.

"I hate it too" Rosette said

"But this is has to be for now." Rosette hated herself in that moment for hiding their relationship.

"Marry me" Enjolras said suddenly

"What?" Rosette's mind whirled _had he really just said that?_

"Marry me Rose," a smile blossomed across her face

"Yes," she breathed

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" Enjolras smiled like a fool and spun her around in a wide circle. Finally he set her on her feet and kissed her once more before she left him to journey home.

_**:) I love this chapter so much! REVIEW!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Rosette quickly scaled the garden wall under the cloak of darkness. Creeping up through the over grown garden to the window of her bedroom. Silent as the evening breeze she climbed through her window, closed it, and hung up her cloak. _Another night successful._

"My God, Cosette! I heard a cry in the dark. I heard the shout of angry voices in the street." She heard her father cry

"Three men I saw beyond the wall... Three men in shadow moving fast!" Cosette said

"This is a warning to us all! These are the shadows of the past!" Their father said darkly,

"What is going on?" Rosette asked coming out of her bedroom and into her sister's.

"My God child! Did you not hear that scream?" Her father asked

"No." Rosette answered truthfully her father shook his head, he moved away to his own bedroom.

"Must be Javert. He's found my cover at last." She heard him mutter

I've got to get the girls away before he returns." Rosette's blood ran cold in her veins. He came back to them.

"We must get away from shadows that will never let us be." He said

"Tonight we leave girls!"

"To where?" Cosette asked

"Rue de L'Homme Armee."

"No! No!" Cosette cried

"And then a ship across the sea." Their father said as he began to pack.

"Hurry, girls! Prepare to leave, and say no more. Tonight we'll away!"

"No! Please no! We can't go!" Rosette cried

"Hurry, girls! It's time to close another door and live another day!" Their father left to start packing. Feverishly, Cosette began to scribble a letter. And Rosette ran to fetch her cloak, packing the things she would need for the revolution in a small bag Rosette and Cosette hurried down the garden to the gate, Cosette went to put the folded letter in the grill. Then the sisters saw Éponine.

"'Ponine!" Rosette cried,

Éponine stepped forward.

"What are you doing here?" Éponine hissed

"Long story, please 'Ponine help us!" Éponine looked at her close friend and then to Cosette.

"All right." She said Cosette thrust her letter into Éponine's hand.

"Please give this to Marius! He must know where to find me." She said

"_Marius?_" Rosette said

"Not Marius Pontmercy!" Cosette frowned

"How do you know Marius?" She asked Rosette shook her head.

"No time to explain, I have to go"

"You're leaving?" Cosette cried

"Keep your voice down! Yes, I have to don't tell papa where I've gone." And with a final hug Rosette left a stunned Cosette and slipped through the garden gate and into the shadows with Éponine.

_**RUN ROSETTE RUN! Vive la France! REVIRW!**_


	11. Chapter 11

It had started to rain on the way to the café, Enjolras and the students had a production line under way for making bullets. When Rosette arrived, shivering and dripping wet. The rifles were now stacked and ready for the uprising. Grantaire was downstairs flirting with a barmaid. Madame Hucheloup, the proprietress of the Cafe Musain was sewing a red revolutionary flag to help the students.

"Grantaire!" Rosette snapped

"For God's sake man! Have some pride!" Grantaire rolled his eyes. His favorite response when it came to Rosette. And went back to his flirtations, with a frustrated sigh Rosette headed upstairs.

* * *

"One more day before the storm!" Enjolras was saying as she arrived.

"At the barricades of freedom! When our ranks begin to form- will you take your place with me?" Rosette cleared her throat. Everyone turned,

"I thought you went home." Enjolras said indifferently,

"I must speak with you" Rosette said. And so they returned to the back room.

"What happened? You're soaked!" Enjolras cried

"It's raining _amour_. My father is going to England. He tried to take me with him."

"So you ran?" Enjolras cried

"Of coarse! I couldn't leave you, our friends our revolution!" Enjolras cupped her cheek.

"I worry about you Ro," he whispered pressing something into her hand. Rosette looked down, in her hand was a beautiful ring on a fine chain.

"It was my mother's, it's silly but she use to say that true love followed this ring wherever it went. She'd want you to have it." Rosette smiled and slipped the chain over her head.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." And with a quick peck on the lips they rejoined the others.

"The time is now! The day is here!" Rosette cried Joly took a tray and collected empty tankards. As he ascended the stairs, Madame Hucheloup tried to get him to give the tankards back. Once upstairs, Joly started to melt the tankards in a pot to make more bullets. Marius entered the ground floor and took the red flag from Madame Hucheloup that she had just finished. The citizens on the ground floor joined the students.

"One day to a new beginning! Raise the flag of freedom high! Every man will be a king! Every man will be a king! There's a new world for the winning! There's a new world to be won! Do you hear the people sing?" Rosette cried as she encouraged the new comers

Marius entered the first floor to join them at last.

"My place is here! I fight with you!" He announced

"It's about time." Rosette mumbled, just then Gavroche burst in all smiles

"Bonjour Mademoiselle Rosette!" The gamin chirped.

"Hello Gavroche, what are you doing here so late? I would have thought Courfeyrac would've taken you home by now." Rosette smiled, much like Courfeyrac, Rosette had a soft spot for the child.

"Nope! I'm gonna be a soldier just like Courfeyrac! I'm gonna fight in the revolution!" Rosette was startled. War was no place for a child a sweet as Gavroche. She sought out Courfeyrac, who looked up and met her eyes from across the room. Rosette arched an eyebrow at the boy's father figure and gestured to Gavroche. Courfeyrac shrugged his, Gavroche-asked-and-I-couldn't-say-no shrug and resumed his work. Sighing Rosette turned back to Gavroche,

"Go help Courfeyrac, we need lots of bullets if we are to win this war." With a curt nod Gavroche scampered off.

"Tomorrow we'll discover what our God in heaven has in store -One more dawn! One more day! One day more!" Rosette said as Enjolras and Marius held their flag at the first floor window with the students beyond them to see that citizens have spilled out of the Cafe Musain into the street and had joined them.

_**AW! REVIEW!**_


	12. Chapter 12

All was still. Then came the soft beating of draped drums. The tramp of feet. All down the streets, waiting, the silent faces of the poor. Among them Enjolras, Rosette at his side with Marius, and the radical students. Police and national guardsmen controlled the growing crowds. Now into view came the leaders of a great funeral procession. An entire battalion of infantry, marching with weapons reversed. A column of black-suited dignitaries carrying branches of laurel. A division of Cavalry rode in front, behind a section of military drummers who drummed a military tattoo. A team of black horses stepped slowly, black plumes nodding, drawing behind them a gun carriage draped in the tricolor flag appeared. On the carriage stood a coffin. Softly, in time with the drums, the watching people began to sing.

"Do you hear the people sing Singing the song of angry men? It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again!" The police and guardsmen looked round to see who was singing so subversively, but they couldn't be sure where it was coming from. The singing grew stronger.

"When the beating of your heart Echoes the beating of the drums there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!" The dignitaries became aware of the singing, and glanced uneasily from side to side.

"Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me? Beyond the barricade is there a world you long to see?" As the coffin on its carriage drew level with the students, Enjolras suddenly stepped out in front of the horses drawing the carriage and waved the red flag, Rosette after him, stopping the horses and the procession.

"Then join in the fight that will give you the right to be free!" The students broke the ranks of the crowd and surrounded the coffin carriage.

"Do you hear the people sing, singing the song of angry men? It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again! When the beating of your heart, echoes the beating of the drums there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!" Enjolras, Marius, Courfeyrac, Rosette and other students climbed onto the top of the carriage as the horses were led by Combeferre. Rosette almost stumbled but Enjolras steadied her.

"Will you give all you can give So that our banner may advance? Some will fall and some will live will you stand up and take your chance? The blood of the martyrs will water the meadows of France!" The crowd supported them and surrounded the coffin carriage, blocking the attempts of the police to intervene, singing with passion.

"Do you hear the people sing, singing the song of angry men? It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again! When the beating of your heart, echoes the beating of the drums there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!" Enjolras, the students, and the impassioned crowd had now become the procession. They turned off the main street, away from the expected course of the funeral procession. Gavroche's elephant loomed over this side street. Gavroche and his gang jumped down from the elephant to join in. as the procession turned off, the Calvary division galloped ahead and disappeared round a corner.

"Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me? Somewhere beyond the barricade is there a world you long to see? Do you hear the people sing? Say do you hear the distant drums? It is the future that we bring when tomorrow comes!" The students and crowd came face to face with the Calvary. On one side, muskets of the infantry poke through the broken down fence surrounding the elephant. Other infantry had taken up position in a café opposite, upending tables to provide cover. There was a tense, prolonged silence. Then suddenly one nervous soldier let off a round. It hit a middle-aged kindly looking woman in the crowd around the coffin carriage. The crowd was furious. Students charged the soldier, grabbing his musket and knocked him down with the hilt of the gun. More shots rang out. The cavalry charged. The funeral exploded into a riot. The people of Paris turned on the dragoons, the National Guards, the police. More squadrons of dragoons charged into the crowd, sabers unsheathed. Women ran screaming in terror.

"To the barricades!" Enjolras yelled

"To the barricades! To arms! To arms!" Rosette screamed

Some students fired weapons into the air, some into the cavalry and at the infantry. Enjolras knocked a Calvary officer off his horse and Marius jumped on the horse. The students broke away and raced off through the café into a side street where citizens began to erect a barricade. A cavalry rider gave chase and was shot by one of the students he fell through the window of an upended carriage. The students, with Marius on horseback, raced to the slums.

* * *

The students burst into their home street. They had been joined by a motley collection of citizens including burghers and an old eccentric man Father Mabeuf who worked as hard as anyone. They raided a fencing shop and a gun shop for weapons, they forced wives to give up their husbands' muskets and chalk up the debt to the revolution on their front doors, they encouraged homeowners to contribute furniture sometimes appearing at high windows to help overcome any reluctance. Soon the street was raining tables, chairs, mattresses, and sofas. They smashed street lamps. They set to work to build their barricade.

Students commandeered an omnibus, which was overturned to form the barricade's heart. Three students arrived in the street hauling an uprooted tree.

They pulled up paving stones, ripped boards, timbers and front doors from house and shop-fronts, pulled down buttresses, and raided the Cafe Musain, systematically stripping it of every item of furniture despite the lamentations and protestations of Madame Hucheloup and her barmaid. As the barricade rose they brought down from the first floor of the café the rifles and ammunition they'd gathered, to prepare to defend their chosen ground. A student stood on a stone post distributing weapons. They lined the first and second floor front rooms with paving stones to create protected shooting positions. The inside of the barricade was built neatly with steps up made from paving stones. The outside was a crazy knurled mess.

"Here upon these stones we will build our barricade. In the heart of the city we claim as our own each man to his duty and don't be afraid." Enjolras cried

"Wait!" Rosette cried

"We will need a report on the strength of the foe."

"I can find out the truth! I know their ways, fought their wars, and served my time in the days of my youth." A man cried Rosette frowned. He was vaguely familiar… He slipped away through the barricade, which was still rising. "See! The people unite!" Prouvaire cried

"Pray your right," said Grantaire said taking a swig of his drink, which Rosette was tempted to slap out of his hands.

"Dogs will bark!" Combeferre said

"Fleas will bite!" Shouted Gavroche

"They will do what is right."

The barricade was now complete: an impressive wall up to twelve feet high, with one heavily guarded section that could be wheeled open to allow access. Two smaller barricades protected the left and right side of the cafe. Enjolras climbed halfway up the main barricade, helping Rosette up after him, and turned to their little army. Grantaire prized the final piece of Madame Hucheloup's furniture from her arms - her favorite sewing armchair - and added it to the barricade. As the students talked she stole it back defiantly. Much to Rosette's amusement.

"Red, the blood of angry men! Black, the dark of ages past! Red, a world about to dawn! Black, the night that ends at last!"

_**TADA! REVIEW!**_


	13. Chapter 13

It was night. The students had waited for hours.

A single flaming torch atop the barricade caged in by cobbles under lit a fluttering red flag.

There was no sign yet of any opposition.

Rosette stood in the café pouring over strategy when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist, Enjolras kissed her shoulder softly.

"Careful Apollo," she giggled

"You're emotions are showing"

"Not you too!" Enjolras groaned

"It's bad enough everyone calls me Marble Man." Rosette giggled and turned so she could wrap her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry, Grantaire says it so much it just… slips out." Gently Rosette teased her lips along his law line. She smiled as she felt his heart clicking along at a fast pace under her lips. Enjolras' breath came out shakily as her lips lingered over his pulse point.

"We should stop," Rosette said suddenly pulling away

"We could get caught." Enjolras groaned

"Woman, don't do that to me!" He groaned squeezing her tightly.

"Sorry but we have a revolution to focus on," Rosette said squirming out of his grasp and heading out toward the barricade.

"Tease!" He called after her

Rosette smirked as she sauntered out of the café. She watched, uninterested as a boy climbed down from sentry duty on the barricade. Marius watched him too as he sat down with his back to him.

"Hey, little boy, what's this I see?" He said lunging for the boy's cap. This peeked Rosette's interest.

"Marius!" Rosette snapped

"Leave him be!" Marius opened his mouth to object but Rosette fixed him with a stern look, like a mother gives a misbehaving child.

Silencing the student further.

When he thought she wasn't looking, Marius snatched the cap from the boy's head

"Marius!" Rosette snapped whirling on the student ready to unleash her rage on him. But then she got a good look at the boy.

"Oh God!" Rosette gasped her hand covered her mouth and she stared openly

"Éponine?"

_**BOMBSHELL! Review!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Éponine looked at her and gave Rosette a weak smile

"I know this is no place for me, still I would rather be with you!" She said

"Get out before the trouble starts! Get out, 'Ponine, you might get shot!" Marius snapped

"I've got you worried now, I have! That shows you like me quite a lot..." Éponine smiled

"Get out!" Marius said angrily

"Marius! Leave her alone." Rosette snapped back at the student as she pulled Éponine to her feet. Marius was wearing her patience thin. Just then Joly, who was sentry on the main barricade, called out.

"He's back!"

Rosette's eyes widened.

The spy was back!

Grabbing Éponine by the arm, Rosette dragged her away from Marius and into the café.

"He's back!" Enjolras looked up from some papers on the table where Rosette had worked. With a nod Enjolras headed out to greet the spy. Rosette turned to Éponine and hugged her,

"I'm glad you're here my friend, I just wish the situation was safer. For all of us." And then she was gone.

* * *

The spy was let back through the guarded 'gate' into the barricaded street as Rosette arrived at Enjolras' side.

"Listen, my friends, I have done as I said. I have been to their lines, I have counted each man. I will tell what I can. Better be warned they have armies to spare and our danger is real we will need all our cunning to bring them to heel." The spy said

"Have faith! If you know what their movements are we'll spoil their game. There are ways that our people can fight we shall overcome their power!" Enjolras said

"I have overheard their plans. There will be no attack tonight. They intend to starve you out before they start a proper fight concentrate their force, hit us when it's light-"

"_Liar!_" They all looked up. There was Gavroche, on the top of the barricade.

"Good evening, dear Inspector. Lovely evening, my dear! I know this man, my friends. His name's Inspector Javert! So don't believe a word he says 'cause none of it's true. This only goes to show what little people can do." Every gun (including a small pistol Rosette carried.) Swung round to aim at Javert. He stared back in defiance. Gavroche came dancing down the barricade to Courfeyrac's delighted embrace.

"Bravo, little Gavroche! You're the top of the class!" Courfeyrac laughed as Gavroche grabbed Grantaire's red cap and put it on his own head, mimicking the students.

"So what are we going to do with this snake in the grass?" Someone asked Enjolras and Rosette faced Javert. Rosette felt the blood in her veins run cold. She recognized the Inspector's face.

"Tie this man and take him to the tavern in there! The people will decide your fate, Inspector Javert!" Enjolras said, Rosette nearly flinched, no more stolen kisses in the café, the star-crossed lovers of the barricade would have to behave.

"Shoot me now or shoot me later -every schoolboy to his sport! Death to each and every traitor! I renounce your people's court!" Javert snapped, Rosette could feel the rage radiating from Enjolras as he spoke

"Take this man. Bring him through. There is work we have to do!" Javert was led into the café. As they passed through the front door only one student was holding Javert. Seizing his opportunity, Javert broke free and the students had to subdue him by force. Javert was on his knees and being tied to the staircase in an instant.

"When are they coming!?" Enjolras demanded

Silence.

Suddenly, out of the darkness, the students and citizens at the barricade heard an ominous distant sound. The sound of marching feet, hundreds of men, marching in unison. First soft, then building louder and louder, closer and closer. Boots on cobbles. Rosette's blood ran cold.

The sound came right into the end of the street. Enjolras and all the students manned the main barricade.

Silence.

They peered over the barricade. In the pitch-blackness, all they could make out was hundreds of gossamer thin slivers.

These were bayonets and musket barrels dimly lit by the reflection from the torch. A voice shouted out from the darkness.

"Who's there?"

_**DUN DUN DA! REVIEW!**_


	15. Chapter 15

They peered over the barricade. In the pitch-blackness, all they could make out was hundreds of gossamer thin slivers. These were bayonets and musket barrels dimly lit by the reflection from the torch. A voice shouted out from the darkness.

"Who's there?" At the same time the clatter of guns being leveled was heard.

"French Revolution." Enjolras replied,

"Fire!" A flash turned all the facades of the street bright crimson as though the door of a furnace had suddenly open and shut. A dreadful explosion burst over the barricade. The red flag fell, the pole sliced through. Bullets ricocheted off the cornices of the houses, bore into the barricade and wounded several men. The students returned fire

"Comrades, do not fire back! Do not waste powder!" Enjolras shouted

In the darkness, the clang of ramrods in muskets was heard Enjolras picked up the fallen flag and was about to take it up when the old man Father Mabeuf who had seen many insurrections before this took the flag and ran up onto the top of the barricade.

"Who's there? Get down!" Cried the army officer.

"Vive la France!" Shouted the old man

"Fire!"

A second volley.

Father Mabeuf fell down dead. While everyone was reacting to the dead old man and the wounded, the men were distracted from noticing that some French soldiers had used the cover of darkness to creep down the street. All at once the first full attack began. Soldiers threw themselves up and over the barricade. The students ran for their guns and returned fire. They were taken by surprise. All could be lost in the first instant. Some soldiers made it up to the top of the barricade, where they were driven back by the fierce resistance of the defenders. Éponine saw one soldier aiming his rifle at Marius - Rosette watched in horror as Éponine threw herself in front of Marius just as the rifle fired - and Marius was safe.

_**Short... REVIEW!**_


	16. Chapter 16

They were being overrun. Panic ensued. The gun battle was fierce. Marius in a flash of inspiration realized all was lost unless they did something. He dragged a barrel of gunpowder to the top of the barricade, grabbed the torch and with a face of deadly resolve he tipped the torch towards the barrel.

"Clear out or I'll blow up the barricade!" Marius shouted. Everyone froze.

"Blow it up then and take yourself with it!" The army officer cried

"And myself with it!" Marius brought the torch closer to the powder keg. But already the soldiers had cleared out. Marius came down from the barricade.

"Thank you!" Feuilly cried

"What were you thinking!" Snapped Lesgel,

As everyone surrounded Marius in amazement Rosette cried out.

"Joly, Combeferre I need you!" It was at that moment Marius spotted Eponine lying in Rosette's arms, propped against the barricade.

"Éponine! What have you done?" He knelt by her side. Éponine was dying.

"Here... It's from Cosette... I kept it from you..." With a struggle Éponine pulled the letter out of her pocket, and pushed it into his hand.

"Don't be too hard on me..." Marius was shocked to find blood pouring from her wound.

"Eponine, you're hurt! You need some help!" He cried

Rain began to fall.

"Joly, Combeferre! Don't just sit there! Get your Asses into gear move! Move! Move!" Rosette snapped. The two medical students jumped and hurried towards Éponine.

"Marius, go with her to distract her! Everyone else back to your positions the enemy may be regrouping!" Rosette turned to Éponine with tears in her eyes.

"We're going to fix you up 'Ponine." Joly and Combeferre carried Éponine into the café with Marius trailing them. Once they were inside Gavroche came running into Rosette's arms

"Are you alright?" She asked, startled she had known the gamin for years, this wasn't in his nature.

"That was my sister." The boy sniffed, Rosette's arms tightened around him.

"Oh, _petit ange doux_." Rosette whispered as she kissed his forehead.

* * *

Later that night Marius read the letter Éponine had gave him. He took out a pencil and paper and wrote a note. Looking round, he saw Gavroche.

"Gavroche!" He called

"Do you know the Rue de l'Homme Armé?"

"'Course I do!" Gavroche said

"Will you take this for me?" He held out his note. Meanwhile, when no one was paying attention Rosette snuck into the café. Éponine lay on a table with her eyes closed.

Silently Rosette took her friend's hand in her own. Éponine's eyes opened,

"Hey 'Ponine" Rosette smiled, pain shone in her friend's eyes.

"Is Gavroche alright?" Éponine rasped

"He's fine, shaken up. But fine" Éponine smiled weakly

"Can I get you anything? Some water maybe?" Éponine nodded and Rosette went and fetched the water bucket helping her friend drink her fill.

"Thank you" Éponine said laying back down once she was done.

"I should let you rest" Rosette said turning to leave,

"You're too good to me, after all I did to you..." Éponine trailed off.

"I don't blame you for anything that happened to us as children. Let bygones be bygones." Rosette said honestly as Éponine closed her eyes. Rosette caught sight of Inspector Javert as she exited the café. The Inspector glared at her yet, she was not afraid. Quietly she crossed the room gathering some water and a clean rag as she went. Kneeling beside the man she began to clean a gash on his head.

"What are you doing?" The man growled

"You were there the night my mother died, I remember that night most vividly. I could kill you to avenge her, but the good book condemns such an act." Javert stiffened, he had witnessed many women's deaths. But one had always stuck with him. Only because 24601 was associated with the memory, her recalled a little girl who had run away, Javert had been so preoccupied with 24601 he hadn't gone after the child or tried to stop her. Looking at this rebel now he could only wonder if this was that girl.

"Instead I'll kill you with kindness, Monsieur." Rosette continued as she finished cleaning his wound,

"You probably will die, but not by my hand. My conscious is clear." And with that she was gone.

* * *

Rosette learned from Marius where Gavroche had gone, and was less than happy about it. She had just finished berating Marius when Gavroche arrived back at the barricade, safe and sound.

"I'm back!" The gamin said cheerfully as he tossed a shiny new sou into the air and caught it.

"And you!" Rosette began

"While 'Ponine is healing I am in charge of you! You tell me where your going and when, understood?"

"Give it a rest Rosette, the boy is safe!" Courfeyrac said. Just then Joly called out;

"Here comes a man in uniform!" Rosette moved to protect Gavroche.

"What brings you to this place?" Joly asked

"I come here as a volunteer." Someone said

"Approach and show your face!" Joly ordered. Prouvaire stepped forward

"You wear an army uniform."

"That's why they let me through." Rosette strained to see the newcomer to no avail. The student sentries opened the slot in the barricade to let the man enter.

"You've got some years behind you, sir." Joly said

"There's much that I can do." The man assured, frustrated Rosette tried to elbow her way through the mob of students, her pistol ever at the ready.

"You see that prisoner over there?" Joly asked, he pointed to Javert, in a dark corner, his hands tied.

"A volunteer like you!" Cried Grantaire

"A spy who calls himself Javert!" Added Combeferre

"He's going to get it too!" Roared the drunken revolutionary, Rosette was getting cross with the drunk who stood in her way. She saw a nimble little blonde streak, which could only be Gavroche, rush past her and cry

"Don't shoot! I know him! He's no soldier!" Rosette again strained to see but could not.

"Grantaire, move you drunken oaf!" Rosette snapped irritably. Rosette swore she had never seen Grantaire move so fast in her life. Once the drunk was out of the way Rosette got a good look at the newcomer and froze.

"Rosette?" He sounded surprised to see her there, and rightfully so. Her heart stopped and her blood was cold in her veins. All she could do was stare at the newcomer dumbfound.

"You know this man?" She barely registered Enjolras' voice next to her. Rosette found her voice at last,

_"Papa?"_

**_DUN DUN DA! BUSTED! REVIEW!_**


	17. Chapter 17

"Good God child! What are you doing here?" Rosette felt her face burn red but whether it was with rage or shame she couldn't tell.

"Exactly what it looks like, rebelling against the government." A cheer rose up behind her.

"You are but a child! Go home this instant before you are shot!" Cried her father, years of resentment boiled under Rosette's skin.

"No Father!" Rosette replied

"No," Enjolras said

"He's right, go. I got this"

"Like hell you do!" Snapped Rosette.

"I lead these men, I will not desert them!" with that Rosette turned her back on the man who had cared for her since her mother's death in defiance.

"What would your mother say if she could see you now." Rosette whirled unleashing years of pent-up anger at the man.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare bring my mother into this!" Rosette shouted

"Don't talk like you mourn her! _I_ mourn her! I'm the only one who remembers her! Cosette has forgotten! Well I am not my sister! I remember that night most vividly! _I_ watched her die! And you just sat there…" a sob ripped from Rosette's throat brokenly, through tear blurred eyes she saw Enjolras restrain himself from coming to her side, she knew it was killing him to she her cry.

"I let a man I barely knew take me and my sister in because it's what _she_ wanted. I've been the quiet soul I haven't breathed a word in all these years. But I _remember_… 24601!" seeing her final blow justly delivered Rosette turned to go.

Suddenly Valjean spotted a couple of snipers creeping over the rooftops to gain an angle of attack on them. They were aiming at Enjolras. Swiftly Valjean grabbed a gun and shot up at them sending them scattering. Quickly other students joined in and the snipers were driven back. There was a burst of gunfire from both ends of the street as a brief firefight ensued. Valjean stepped in front of his daughter instinctively, Rosette rolled her eyes.

"Oh for the love of..." Rosette cocked the gun and fired at a sniper, her father gawked at her

"Yes, I can handle myself. Now move!"

Soon the snipers had disappeared.

Enjolras turned to Valjean.

"For your presence of mind, for the deed you have done, I will thank you, M'sieur, when our battle is won."

"Thank you, M'sieur." Said Marius who was staring at Valjean like some sort of God.

"Give me no thanks, M'sieur. There's something you can do." Valjean said

"If it is in my power." Replied Enjolras

"Give me the spy Javert! Let me take care of him." Javert heard this with grim satisfaction.

"The law is inside out. The world is upside down!" He cried

"Do what you have to do The man belongs to you." Enjolras said before he turned to their little army.

"The enemy may be regrouping! Hold yourselves in readiness! Come, my friends, back to your positions! The dawn is breaking fast." Valjean took Javert out the back of the Cafe Musain. And Rosette rushed over to Enjolras,

"Café. Now."

* * *

Once safely inside the café Rosette threw herself into Enjolras' arms,

"Are you alright?" She asked

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Enjolras said soothingly rubbing her back.

"Good." Rosette sighed in relief.

She then slapped him upside the head,

"Ow!"

"What were you thinking?"

"Ro-"

"Giving our only leverage to a man who doesn't even kill spiders!"

"Ro-"

"We could have used him!" Rosette cried Rosette moved to strike him again but Enjolras caught her wrist, she tried to wrench herself free but it was futile. Enjolras quickly grabbed her other wrist as she, weakly, tried to hit him with her weaker hand.

"Ro look at me!" Enjolras said pinning her to the wall, she refused for a while, but finally settled on his face. And the concern and kindness she saw there made her crumble.

"Breathe Ro, just breathe." Enjolras said softly, her rage melted and she burst into tears. Enjolras held her in his arms, rocking her back and forth and just letting her release all the emotions that had festered since the night of her mother's death.

"I'm sorry" Rosette whispered once she had finished crying,

"You're upset, it's alright." Enjolras whispered

"Did you know he wanted me to be a nun?" Rosette laughed bitterly.

"I'd make a terrible nun!" Enjolras chuckled and kissed her hair, there was the rebellious girl he had fallen for.

"He's wrong, my mother would be proud of me." Enjolras cradled her to his chest, Rosette listened to his heartbeat.

_Strong._

_Vital._

Just one more reminder that he was alive.

And could die soon.

"What are you thinking about?" Enjolras asked her after a while.

"The look on my father's face when I fired that gun" Rosette lied, not wanting to ruin the moment with her true thoughts.

Enjolras chuckled,

"What did he say?" He asked

"Nothing, I told him I could handle myself thank you very much." Enjolras chuckled and nuzzled her neck lovingly, eliciting a giggle from Rosette.

"Careful-"

"I know I know. 'My emotions are showing' well screw what the others say. I love you and I'm going to show it how ever I damn well please!" Enjolras said.

"I was going to say we might get caught and it would be best not in a compromising position if we do."

"Right," Enjolras said quickly, with a laugh Rosette pecked him on the lips. Just then there was a gunshot-causing Rosette to jump. The revolutionaries looked at each other for a moment before Rosette spoke,

"There goes our leverage."

_**The star-crossed lovers of the barricades are back at it! YES! REVIEW!**_


	18. Chapter 18

Finally the two emerged from the café to give their orders.

"Courfeyrac, you take the watch they may attack before it's light." Enjolras said

"Everybody keep the faith, For certain as our banner flies, we are not alone the people too must rise!" Rosette said,

Marius was manichally working to raise the height of one of the smaller barricades.

"Marius, rest." Enjolras said

Grantaire drunkenly started singing a drinking song and it was taken up more seriously by Feuilly. Bottles were passed round.

"Drink with me to days gone by!" Grantaire sang

"Sing with me the songs we knew!" Added Feuilly

"Here's to pretty girls who went to our heads!" Sang Prouvaire

"Here's to witty girls who went to our beds!" Joly chimed in, Rosette snorted, since when had Joly ever bed a girl?

"Here's to them and here's to you!" Grantaire took up the song again but it was darker.

"Drink with me to days gone by! Can it be you fear to die? Will the world remember you when you fall? Can it be your death means nothing at all? Is your life just one more lie?" Grantaire glared at Enjolras and entered the café. Rosette glaring daggers at his retreating back.

"Drink with me to days gone by! To the life that used to be! At the shrine of friendship never say die... Let the wine of friendship never run dry! Here's to you and here's to me!" Finished the students. Rosette watched her father disappear into the café before turning back to her army. She felt someone small snuggle into her side and found Gavroche there, Rosette frowned worried,

"I just saw 'Ponine..." Gavroche said in a small voice, instinctively Rosette hugged the child close.

"Is 'Ponine gonna die?" Gavroche asked innocently,

"Of coarse not silly boy," Rosette said lightly tickling the gamin's sides.

"Joly's going to fix her Gav, you'll see" Rosette whispered,

"Promise?"

"I promise, now get some sleep." Rosette said kissing his crown.

_**Short but please Review?**_


	19. Chapter 19

The sun was still below the rooftops the next morning. Rosette rose early and found Enjolras had left early, and the only other student awake was her dear friend Derek,

"Good morning Derek" Rosette smiled,

"Good morning... Rose," Derek, whispered stifling a yawn from his place on the barricade,

"Were you up all night?" Rosette asked

"Grantaire got smashed and passed out." Derek said, Rosette grit her teeth,

"I'm going to kill him."

"Leave him be Rose, he's not hurting anyone, at least he's not a violent drunk." Rosette nodded that was true...

"It's still no excuse," Rosette muttered looking around her. It was then she noticed how all the houses were tightly shuttered,

"That's odd" Rosette muttered,

"What's odd?" Derek asked

"The houses look at them." Rosette said there was a pause.

"What am I looking at Rose?" Derek asked at last. At that moment Enjolras re-entered the barricade through the secret gate. And Derek saw the enemy approaching and whistled sending Rosette's heart pounding.

Enjolras looked at the street. No one was stirring, but for a single shutter, which opened a crack - a face peeped out - and it closed again. Below him the students were up and getting ready. "The people have not stirred." He said gravely

"Yet we will not abandon those who still live in fear." Said Courfeyrac

"The people have not heard, yet we will not abandon those who cannot hear. Let us not waste lives! Let all who wish to go from here!" Enjolras said

There was silence.

Uncertainty.

Yet no one moved to go.

Suddenly from atop of barricade Gavroche began to sing, and was soon joined by the students.

"Do you hear the people sing? Singing the song of angry men, it is the music of the people who will not be slaves again! When the beating of your heart, echoes the beating of the drums, there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!"

"Enjolras, Rosette! Ammunition's short." Feuilly cried.

"I will go into the streets. There are bodies all around. Ammunition to be had. Lots of bullets to be found." Said Marius,

"Oh yes send _lover boy_ here to do an important job!" Rosette said sarcastically.

"He'd probably see a cloud that looked like Cosette and get himself shot!"

"I won't let you go, it's too much of a chance!" Enjolras said

"The same is true for any man here!" Marius argued

"Let me go. He's no more than a boy. I am old, I have nothing to fear." Jean Valjean said

"Yes, send the old man, honestly are you all drunk this morning? If _anyone_ is going to get this job done, and done right, it will be me."

"No!" Enjolras and Valjean said in unison,

"Well none of you can do it! I'll be fast I promise."

"Absolutely not!" Enjolras said

"Why because I'm a woman?" Enjolras' eyes widened, _she _did not_ just bring that up!_ He thought, since the beginning Rosette's gender had been a delicate subject at best.

He only had one shot at this.

"Because you're an asset." Rosette glared stubbornly, she wasn't going to fight him on it, but she wasn't happy.  
Suddenly every rebel heard a little voice cry out;

"You need somebody quicker and I volunteer!" Gavroche scrambled up the barricade.

"Come back Gavroche, don't you dare!" Rosette yelled  
"Someone pull him down at once!" Cried Joly

"Look at me, I'm almost there!" Gavroche dropped out of sight and Rosette hurried so she could keep him in sight. She could hear Gavroche singing to himself. A song Rosette had taught him herself, she flashed back to the memory as vivid as if it were yesterday.

* * *

_The café was loud and boisterous, just like it always was. Grantaire was drunk off he ass, much to Rosette's annoyance. And Rosette was sitting by her favorite window sneaking a few scenes of Romeo & Juliet when she was supposed to be working. Suddenly she heard a familiar little voice cry out._

_"Give it back! Grantaire! Gimme!" Rosette looked up to see Grantaire dangling Gavroche's favorite cap high above his head and laughing as the little boy jumped for it. Rosette felt her blood boil._

_"Grantaire!" The drunk jumped_

_"Give him the hat back," Grantaire rolled his eyes but surrendered the cap .Gavroche shoved it onto his head and rushed over to Rosette_

_"Merci Mademoiselle Rosette!" He cried_

_"You're welcome Gav," Rosette smiled_

_"I just wish I was tall so I could fight R." Gavroche said shooting the drunk a dirty look._

_"I know how you feel, I'm short too." Rosette said_

_"Yeah but you're a girl!" Gavroche said, making a face. Rosette shook her head._

_"When I was a little older than you I wished to be tall too. So I made up a little song to make me feel better until then. Would you like to hear it?" Gavroche nodded like a madman._

_"Ok it goes like this. 'Little people know, when little people fight. We may look easy pickings, but we've got some bite! So never kick a dog, when he's just a pup-we'll fight like twenty armies, and we won't give up! So you'd better run for cover, when the pup grows up!'" Gavroche smiled_

_"I like it" He said then scampered off humming the tune._

* * *

Rosette's heart lurched in her chest.

Rays of the rising sun broke through, lighting up Gavroche, who kept on singing.

"So you'd better run for cover, when the pup grows-" suddenly, before Enjolras could stop her, Rosette dropped down beside him.

"Rosette!" She heard him shout from the safety of the barricade as she grabbed Gavroche and scrambled up the barricade, they were just cresting the barricade when,

_Crack!_

A musket shot.

Gavroche screamed in pain and a sharp pain flashed through Rosette's arm. The two toppled and fell down the safe side of the barricade where they came to rest at the foot of the barricade.

_**YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER! And I swear, Derek is real. The fandom named the whistling guy Derek and he is honestly AWESOME! He needs more recognition, I am officially TEAM DEREK! REVIEW!**_


	20. Chapter 20

Enjolras' heart stopped.

"Rosette!" The scream left her throat before he even had time to process what had happened. Enjolras ran to her side, trailed by Joly and Courfeyrac who took a whimpering Gavroche from Rosette's arms, Courfeyrac was a mess, Gavroche was bleeding and in a lot of pain.

"Joly, take care of Gav will you?" Rosette said Enjolras kneeled by her side,

"God Rose, what were you thinking?" Enjolras cried

"I'm fine! Don't worry about me I'm fine!" Rosette said as she tried to push herself up, suddenly she cried out and fell back. It was then Enjolras saw the blood staining her sleeve.

"Oh God!"

"I'm _fine_!" Rosette insisted trying to sit up again,

"Damn it Ro you are not fine!" Enjolras said pushing her back down.

"Combeferre! We need help!" Enjolras shouted the medical student was kneeling at Rosette's side in a moment.

"Is it bad?" Enjolras asked running a hand through his wild blonde curls,

"I can't tell there's a lot of blood." Combeferre said as he carefully rolled Rosette's sleeve up, Rosette screamed in pain and grabbed Enjolras' hand.

"Hey, hey, it's ok I'm here" Enjolras whispered soothingly

"It hurts 'Ra's, it hurts so bad" Rosette said, tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I know, I know _doux ange_. But it's all right, I'm right here." He lovingly kissed her hand.

"I need to get her in the café to get a better look." Combeferre said, Enjolras nodded and carefully helped Rosette to her feet.

"I'll be there in a minute" Enjolras said as Combeferre helped Rosette inside. Once they were gone Enjolras turned to their friends… and Rosette's father… they stared silently,

"I think it's time you all knew… Once this is all over, Rosette and I are getting married!" Everyone stared

"We mean no disrespect to you Monsieur." Enjolras said looking Rosette's father in the eye,

"But your daughter is the best damn thing in my life, and I love her so… make sure she knows that." Rosette's father nodded, with that Enjolras turned back to his friends

"Now if you excuse me, my fiancée needs me." And with that he was gone.

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	21. Chapter 21

When Enjolras entered Joly was tending to Rosette's arm,  
"How bad is it?" Enjolras asked,  
"From what I can tell, it's just a grazing shot." Enjolras sighed in relief; Joly finished wrapping Rosette's arm and excused himself to go help Combeferre with Gavroche in another room. Once he was gone Enjolras and Rosette sat in silence for a moment.  
"We better get back out there" Rosette said as she pushed off the table she was sitting on with her good arm.  
"Sit" Enjolras said firmly, Rosette jumped but sat back down. Enjolras sighed and met Rosette's eyes,  
"You're going home" he said Rosette's eyes flashed with determination  
"Like hell I am"  
"This isn't up for discussion, Rose" Enjolras said  
"It's not your call!"  
"I am not risking your life out there!" Enjolras snapped,  
"It's not your life to risk! Besides you heard Joly it's just a grazing shot!"  
"Listen to me!" Enjolras cried "You got to get to safety, take Éponine and Gavroche with you and get far away from here." Rosette shook her head  
"No! I won't leave you!" Rosette cried, tears pouring down her cheeks  
"You have to _amour_."  
"If I'm going to die I will die for my country, fighting for our cause, by your side and no one else's. Remember? Or did my words mean that little to you?" Rosette broke down in ragged sobs.  
"Ro, Ro, listen to me" Enjolras said urgently "We were wrong, we were so sure that the people would come to our aid. But no one is coming." Rosette began to sob, "That's why you have to go, I can't watch you die, Ro." Enjolras said brushing some hair from her face, "I want you to promise me something," Enjolras continued taking her hands in his and locking eyes with Rosette's. "Promise me that you're going to go on and make lots of babies, and watch them grow. That you're going to die an old lady warm in her bed, but not here not today. Not like this do you understand me?" Rose shook her head,  
"No, don't do this. Don't say your goodbyes!" Rosette sobbed,  
"Rose, the night we met. When you went slumming with Éponine, was the happiest night of my existence, you looked so beautiful and I just knew you were going to be my guardian angel. And you were, you've saved me my love. By being in my life you have saved my soul for God and I can die in peace." Rosette sobbed harder "So you must do me this honor, Rose. Promise me you'll survive. That you won't give up, no matter what happens, no matter how hopeless. Promise me now, Rose, and never let go of that promise."  
"I promise." Rosette whimpered, at that moment Joly re-entered the room.  
"Joly, can Éponine and Gavroche be moved?" Enjolras asked.  
"Yes, but not far. Even then you run the risk of them bleeding out in that short distance." Rosette shuddered at the thought,  
"We need a safe haven." Rosette said,  
"My grandfather's house isn't far from here" they all looked up to see Marius standing in the doorway,  
"Would he let us in?" Rosette managed  
"If you tell him I sent you, yes." Enjolras sighed in relief,  
"I'll get Courfeyrac and Derek to go with you." He said, Enjolras ducked out of the café.  
"I'll go prepare Gavroche and Éponine," Joly said, this left Rosette and Marius alone.  
"If you see Cosette, tell her I love her," Rosette stared at Marius for a long moment. She cocked her head to the side as if trying to figure something out.  
"You really do love her don't you?" Marius smiled,  
"With all my heart,"

* * *

Within the hour Rosette and her small group were preparing to leave. Courfeyrac was carrying a barely conscious Gavroche in his arms, Derek was carrying Éponine and Rosette was walking with her arm in a sling so she couldn't move it. Rosette went around and said her goodbyes, thanking her friends and offering words of inspiration. The fear that this would be the last time she'd see these men ever again drove her to tears. She hugged Combeferre as she said her goodbyes

"Take care of him," she whispered to her fiancée's best friend.

"I will," and then Rosette turned, Enjolras stood behind her looking sad, but trying to put on a brave face. Rosette held her tears at bay,

"This is it," she whispered, her voice wavering,

"It's not goodbye." Enjolras said firmly,

"Not forever, just for a little while." Rosette nodded trying to be brave, her tears threatening to spill over at any moment.

"I love you," Enjolras whispered cupping her cheek, studying her like he was trying to commit her to memory. Rosette would've been lying if she said she wasn't doing the same.

"I love you too," and with a last embrace and a kiss on the forehead, Rosette forced herself to walk away. As he passed with Éponine in his arms Enjolras grabbed Derek's arm.

"Take care of her for me," he said Derek nodded

"Always." And then they were gone.

_**Ok I got it up I hope you enjoy this or at least get the feels I did while writing this! Please Review!**_


	22. Chapter 22

The walk to Marius' grandfather's house was a perilous one. Every few minutes the group of revolutionaries ducked into alleyways and doors trying to avoid the National Guard. But finally, they arrived at the grand home of Monsieur Gillenormand. Thoroughly exhausted, Rosette knocked. Her hands were trembling; a young maid with a sweet face answered and was shocked at what she saw. Five bloody humans in various states of health. Rosette stepped forward as the leader of the group, though her condition was just as perilous as the rest.

"Bonjour mademoiselle, we were sent her by Monsieur Marius would you please alert his grandfather?" The words even to her, sounded weak and useless. But the maid ushered them into the foyer and went to fetch the old man. When Monsieur Gillenormand returned, he took one look at Rosette and asked,

"You know my grandson?"

"Yes Monsieur, Marius said this would be the place to seek medical attention." Rosette didn't dare mention shelter, they were not entitled to it and Monsieur Gillenormand did not have to give it. The old gentleman was now studying Rosette's injured arm.

"What did you do?" He asked gruffly,

"I was shot, trying to save the boy." Rosette said gesturing to Gavroche with her good arm; Monsieur Gillenormand peered over at the barely conscious boy.

"How old is he?" The old man asked,

"Twelve." Courfeyrac said his voice somehow coming out strong. Monsieur Gillenormand was silent for a long time

"Please Monsieur." Rosette said softly there was a long beat, finally the old man locked eyes with Rosette and said,

"Nicolette, fetch a doctor quickly." The maid nodded and hurried out the door as Monsieur Gillenormand ushered the group into a sitting room to wait, he then returned to his study leaving the students alone, once they were alone Rosette's composer shattered and she burst into tears, Derek carefully set Éponine down on a settee and rushed to Rosette's aid,

"It's going to be ok Rose, he whispered as he rubbed her back.

* * *

At the barricades an Army Officer was lining up the big guns carefully.  
"You at the barricades listen to this!" He shouted, "The people of Paris sleep in their beds! You have no chance, no chance at all! Why throw your lives away?" Enjolras gazed out on his pitifully small group, on pure instinct he searched for Rosette to give her consent. But she was not there, Enjolras felt broken without his lover by his side, _she promised to live._ He reminded himself as he opened his mouth to speak,  
"Let us die facing our foes! Make them bleed while we can!"  
"Make'em pay through the nose!" Cried Combeferre in Rosette's place, "Make'em pay for every man!"  
"Let others rise to take our place until the earth is free!" Enjolras shouted. The sun now appeared above the rooftops of the city. And the big guns fired  
_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!  
_The bombardment hit the barricade, rocking it. In its wake, a massive barrage of musket fire. The big gun had been lined up with the gate and had burst right through in the first hit. Bullets flew, and every few moments another cannon ball smashed into the piled debris. Enjolras and the students threw themselves onto the barricades, firing at the attackers, handing their rifles down to others to be re-loaded, firing again. Rosette's father moved among them, tending to the wounded, lifting down the dead, regardless of his own safety. Marius took a bullet, and crumpled, falling to the blood soaked street. Rosette's father ran towards him  
_CRASH!_  
The latest cannonade burst a hole in the barricade and now the soldiers were storming through. The hard-core of student fighters retreated, firing as they went, into the Café Musain. Enjolras rushed to join them suddenly he felt pain rip though his shoulder, blossoming like fire throughout his body. Enjolras was shoved to the ground by an unseen force. He lay there in shock, the world seemed sluggish and muted as Enjolras touched his shoulder, feeling as if he were burning alive, and found blood on his fingers. _Have I really just been shot?_ He wondered. His lungs ached in pain as his breathing became shallow and laborious. His vision was dimming, getting darker and darker still. He sensed someone approaching him, probably a National Guardsmen come to finish him off. But he didn't fight for his life, there wasn't much life left. As his vision faded to udder blackness his last coherent thought was, _Rosette, forgive me._

**_Please Review!_**


	23. Chapter 23

Maybe it was good fortune, or maybe Monsieur Gillenormand had a change of heart. But the students were allowed to stay, it was the late afternoon when word reached them that the barricades had fallen. There was no word on survivors as of yet.

"There's still hope Ro," Derek said as he gauged her reaction, "He could still be alive!"

"Or he could be injured dying slowly and alone!" Rosette said sharply,

"You mustn't say that, he could be alive and well for all you know!" Derek insisted

"I never should have left the barricade! They were my men I should have been there to die with them!" Rosette screamed, Derek's face turned cold and stony.

"You would've really made him watch as some National Guardsmen killed you? You really would have put him through that?" Derek shouted, Rosette had never seen Derek so angry, the normally clear-headed student was furious with her.

"We would've been together!"

"It would've killed him!" Derek spat, "For all you know he could be alive right now and lying low until it's safe! Your fiancée could be alive and you're sitting here wishing yourself dead!" And with that Derek stormed out and the two did not talk for three days.

* * *

Meanwhile, the streets were littered with corpses, and the

remains of the barricade, soldiers scoured the rubble

for any last pockets of resistance. Javert grimly surveyed the victory of law over rebellion.

Valjean carried Marius and Enjolras down a long narrow alley that ran between the backs of tall houses. The alley turned a corner and there ahead was a dead-end. Behind him, the stamp of soldiers' boots ricocheted off the brick facades of the buildings. Ahead there was no way out.

Then his searching gaze fell on an iron grating leading down into the belly of the earth, with no other option Jean Valjean hurried to pry the grating loose, once it was open Valjean pulled Marius and Enjolras after him down a tight sloping pipe, where dark water raced. Suddenly they started to slide, then dropped through a vent into a wide sewage tunnel. Faint light reflecting off the slime of curving tunnel walls. The skittering of rats could be heard. Sodden forms floating by, they were dead bodies. Valjean carried the two boys down the tunnel, moving as fast as he could, losing strength all the time. He reached an intersection where four sewers met. Light fell through distant gratings. One of the four sewers was dry. Here he let his burdens down, and he sank to the slimy ground to rest. He let his eyes close. Suddenly, a voice echoed in the shadows. Booming out a ramble of,

"Here's a hint of gold, stuck into a tooth! Pardon me, M'sieur, you won't be needing it no more. Shouldn't be too hard to sell." A figure was coming closer. A sewer thief, robbing corpses. No sign of life in either Valjean or the boys. "Well, someone's got to clean'em up, my friends, before the little harvest disappears into the mud. Someone's got to collect their odds and ends when the gutters run with blood." The thief was Thenardier. He found a ring on

Marius's finger and pulled it off.

"Here's a tasty ring, pretty little thing, should sell nicely." Valjean awake, reared up, seized Thenardier by the arm, slamming him against the sewer wall.

"How do I get out of here?" He demanded

"There! That way!" Thenardier cried, Valjean dropped him, picked Marius and Enjolras up once more, and set off.

_**So yeah, Review please and I know this is a really crappy chapter but hopefully they'll get better soon.**_


	24. Chapter 24

So in the days following their escape from the barricades Rosette tried to keep herself busy, on the second day she sent word to her sister. Cosette came to Monsieur Gillenormand's house, the moment she saw her sister she burst into tears and embraced Rosette, careful not to crush her injured arm. But Rosette did not return her hug, and instead shut Cosette out. There was no way her sister would understand her pain, instead she spent her days with Éponine and Gavroche, she cried on Courfeyrac's shoulder, and angrily ignored Derek. The days were easy; it was the nights when the nightmares came. Courfeyrac would wake in the dead of night to Rosette's screams —Derek and Courfeyrac being the only able-bodied members of the group they soothed the nightmares of their injured companions nightly— Rosette would hug Courfeyrac tightly and sob herself back to sleep only awake screaming hours later.

* * *

Valjean was still in the sewers, Marius and Enjolras on his back, and they were sinking ever deeper into the slimy water. As he felt himself sink, Valjean held the two boys up in his arms and forged on, chest deep, lifting the younger men above his head. Still he sank, until his face was half-submerged and he was gagging in the filth. He stumbled, and suddenly he'd sunk beneath the surface, and Marius and Enjolras were falling. Then up he burst again, face black with slime, eyes burning with his refusal to be beaten. Valjean staggered down the endless sewers, the boys on

his back. But all the time he could hear, closer now, the rushing sound of the river. He rounded a bend and at last saw moonlight ahead. He dragged himself on through the shallow running water towards the moonlight. When he reached the exit at last. Before him was the river. Valjean, crusted with slime, heaved Marius and Enjolras out of the sewer onto the embankment that ran beside the river. He looked up. There, staring at him was Javert. Valjean rose slowly. Heaving Marius and Enjolras up onto his back once

more. The strain of the night was showing. He was a man near the end of his strength.

"It's you, Javert! I knew you wouldn't wait too long. The faithful servant at his post once more. These men have done no wrong. And they need a doctor's care."

"I warned you I would not give in! I won't be swayed!" Javert growled.

"Another hour yet!" Pleaded Valjean,

"And then I'm yours, and all our debts are paid."

"The man of mercy comes again, and talks of justice!"

"Come, time is running short! Look down, Javert! They're standing in their graves!" He started to move past Javert but Javert drew his pistol and held it to Valjean's head.

"One more step and you die." Valjean met his eyes. That old battle of will against will.

"Then  
I die." He started walking past Javert. Preparing himself for the shot. But it never came,

"Take him, Valjean," Javert growled instead.

"Before I change my mind! I will be waiting... 24601!" without another word Valjean carried the young men away to the address Marius had given Rosette.

_**Another really sucky chapter, please review anyway?**_


	25. Chapter 25

On the fourth day the icy silence between Rosette and Derek finally thawed.

She was sitting alone in her room when Derek came in, he looked sad and crossed the room to sit beside her,

"I'm sorry," he said softly, "I shouldn't have snapped at you." Rosette shook her head,

"We've both been acting like children, I forgive you if you forgive me." Derek chuckled and secretly moved to pull her closer to him. But before he could a maid burst in ruining the moment,

"Mademoiselle! Your father and sister have arrived!" Rosette's eyes widened, and she and Derek went running, they found Rosette's father and sister standing by Marius' bedside. Her sister was crying tears of joy over the unconscious Marius and her father watched quietly, almost wild-eyed Rosette felt like she couldn't breathe, her father caught sight of her and looked at her sadly, it felt as if her entire world had crashed down on top of her.

"No." Her voice just a whisper, weak. "No, no, no!" Rosette's voice quickly became a scream. Tears streamed down her face, her soul broken. Rosette just collapsed into Derek's arms sobbing uncontrollably, her tears soaked his jacket and she whimpered her lover's name into the sodden fabric as if to summon him, alive and well. Rosette was broken like a dropped china doll and it felt like she couldn't be fixed.

* * *

It was dark; wherever he was it was very dark.

And he was in a lot of pain. He moaned helplessly, he felt too hot but he couldn't think of why. He fumbled for a memory anything to distract him from the pain, hell he would even settle for remembering his name if it dulled the pain only slightly. Out of the deep recesses of his mind came a girl, beautiful, with elegant, (sometimes unruly) brown curls. Her skin silky and soft like porcelain colored silk. Her lips full and naturally flushed a startling deep pink. And then her eyes, big, round pools of blue fringed by naturally dark, thick eyelashes.

She was an angel.

He recalled her laughter, how he had come to love it so, he struggled to recall her name, but the harder he tried to remember it the blurrier her memory became. Finally she disappeared back into the depths of his subconscious. Leaving him alone in the haze of pain.

_**I have no fucking clue what I just wrote. It's a blur of pain, pain and ever more pain topped off with PAIN but to clear some things up Rosette thinks Enjolras is dead and Valjean isn't going to tell her otherwise for reasons. I am so sorry if I made you cry trust me I'm fighting back tears now. Please Review!**_


End file.
